Operación declaración
by Spain-Love04
Summary: Ecuador descubre que lo que siente por su vecino Perú es algo más que cariño, así que idea un plan para declararse ¡Pero las cosas no van a salir como pensaba! Latin hetalia
1. Chapter 1

-**Título**: Operación declaración

**-Parejas**: PerúxEcuador, menciones de ArgentinaxChile y ParaguayxBolivia

**-Advertencias**: Ninguna. Solo decir que estos adorables personajes pertenecen a Latin Hetalia.

**-Resumen**: Ecuador se da cuenta de que lo siente por Perú es algo más que amistad. Idea un plan para declararse…¡Pero las cosas no van a salir tal y como las ha planeado!

**-Disclaimer**: Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya. Latin Hetalia es una bonita comunidad creada por fans y para fans. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

-**Notas**: Estoy nerviosa, es mi primer fan fic de Latin Hetalia! Esta historia pretende ser una comedia, aunque también va a tener sus momentos de drama. La pareja principal va a ser la de EcuadorxPerú. Me gusta esta pareja y no hay casi nada de ellos, así que me animé a escribir. No os olvidéis de dejar reviews, no seais muy duros conmigo ;W;

* * *

**Introducción: El dilema de Francisco**

Francisco se encontraba en el porche de su casa en Quito. Eran las seis de la mañana y desde allí podía observar como el sol empezaba a aparecer por el horizonte. La brisa cálida le daba en la cara y traía olor a salado. Dentro de poco habría amanecido. Ya se notaba cierta actividad en las calles y a sus oídos llegaba el ruido de los carros desplazándose de un lugar a otro y de la gente que empezaba a pasar por allí. No había dormido en toda la noche.

¿Qué asunto tan importante ocupaba la mente de Francisco, hombre tranquilo y relajado donde los hubiera, que le había impedido conciliar el sueño? La respuesta estaba al otro lado de la frontera: Miguel Alejandro Prado, Perú. Se había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en él y en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que lo vio por primera vez. Era una de las personas que lo conocía desde hacía más tiempo.

Lo conocía casi desde que nació. Desde que Miguel y Julio vivían con su adorado abuelo Inca, y Francisco iba a visitarlos muy a menudo. Más tarde, con la llegada de España a aquellas tierras, Miguel se convirtió en un poderoso Virreinato y él pasó a formar parte de sus territorios junto con el resto de sus hermanos de la Gran Colombia. ¡Oh dios, había formado parte de él! Solo con acordarse de eso era suficiente para que el ecuatoriano sonriera de la manera más dulce posible. Ya en esa época había empezado a cogerle cierto cariño, solían jugar muchas veces juntos en la inmensa casa de Antonio, donde también vivían con el resto de sus hermanos latinos. Sin embargo también en ese tiempo las cosas se habían empezado a complicar a causa de sus jefes, que no veían clara la frontera que debía separar a Perú de Ecuador. Ese conflicto se había alargado en el tiempo, incluso después de que los dos países se independizaran habían seguido con las disputas por el territorio. Pero nada de eso les había importado a ellos dos. Por muchas peleas que tuvieran, lo más importante es que ellos eran hermanos, hijos de las mismas tierras sudamericanas. Se apoyaron durante la Primera Guerra del Pacífico contra España, donde sus relaciones habían vuelto a mejorar un poco. Cuando más tarde Miguel perdió la guerra contra Chile, Francisco fue una de las personas que estuvieron a su lado todo el rato, consolándole y ayudándole en todo lo que podía. Todo parecía ir bien cuando de repente ocurrió algo que nunca deseó que pasase: la Guerra entre Perú y Ecuador. Francisco todavía recordaba con horror los numerosos muertos que dejaron los enfrentamientos entre los dos países. Y recuerda con más horror todavía el momento en el que vio a Miguel dentro del campo de batalla apuntándole con un arma. Son cosas que trata de olvidar desesperadamente, y que por suerte consigue. Lo siguiente que recuerda es mucho más alegre. Había intentado llevarse bien con él de todas las maneras posibles, y la más importante de ellas había sido cuando en 1998 firmaron un tratado de paz que puso fin a todos esos conflictos. Fue un glorioso momento en que los dos países reconocieron todo lo que tenían en común respecto a historia y costumbres, y decidieron tratarse como verdaderos hermanos. A partir de ahí el comercio entre ellos dos había aumentado, los intercambios culturales se habían hecho más numerosos, las inversiones en el país vecino se habían duplicado.

¿Y porque había estado Francisco dándole vueltas a todo esto durante la noche?

Porque que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Francisco seguía notando que aquello era suficiente, y que todavía no era capaz de llegar al corazón de su vecino peruano.

Porque lo que realmente quería Francisco, lo que realmente había estado buscando en todos esos años de enfrentamientos y alianzas, era el corazón de Miguel. Quería su amor.

Se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él hacía ya muchos años. Poco a poco ese sentimiento de hermandad que lo unía a él había ido dando paso a algo más, hasta que efectivamente se dio cuenta de que lo suyo por Miguel era amor.

A veces se ponía a pensar en lo lindo que sería que ellos dos fueran pareja. Se los imaginaba paseando al lado de la playa tomados de la mano, riendo por cualquier tontería y bebiendo juntos de la misma botella de esa Inka Kola que tanto le gustaba a Miguel. Si, sería tan bonito….

El problema es que, por muchos años que llevaran juntos, Perú no parecía darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo andino. Miguel lo trataba como a un hermano más, sonriéndole siempre que le veía y preocupándose por él no más de lo estrictamente necesario. Francisco había tardado mucho tiempo en reunir el valor necesario como para decidirse a declararse. ¡Solo Dios sabía lo mucho que le había costado vencer su timidez natural! Pero siempre que lo había intentado había sucedido algo que había frustrado sus planes.

La primera vez que lo intentó fue hace menos de un año. Había quedado con Miguel en su casa de Lima. Se había presentado allí con sus mejores ropas y con un ramo de flores, esperando poder mantener una tranquila charla con Miguel donde al fin pudiera expresarle sus sentimientos. Pero nada más poner un pie dentro de la casa se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a ser posible, ya que allí se encontraba Julio pidiéndole comida a su hermano. Francisco no tenía nada en contra de Julio, es más, le caía simpático ese chaval hiperactivo que siempre estaba reclamándole a Chile su parte de mar. Pero a Julio parecía que Francisco no le caía nada bien, o por lo menos no le caía bien cuando su hermano estaba delante. El pequeño era muy celoso de su hermano mayor. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en la casa de Perú, Bolivia se la pasó molestándole cada vez que se intentaba acercar a Miguel. El peruano notaba que algo extraño pasaba, era como si entre Julio y Francisco tiraran cada uno de un extremo suyo para que les prestase atención, y no sabía a quién hacer caso , solo se limitaba a reír nerviosamente. Naturalmente acabó prestando más atención a su hermano cuando este se le colgó del brazo y le pidió con ojitos llorosos que le preparase algo de comer, a lo que el peruano no pudo resistirse y le acabó preparando un rico ceviche. Al final Francisco no pudo quedarse ningún rato a solas con él y se fue de su casa bastante desanimado.

En otra ocasión trató de acercarse a él después de una de las reuniones mensuales que los latinos solían mantener. Cuando se terminó la reunión y la sala se quedó vacía, Francisco cogió a Miguel del brazo y le dijo que se quedara unos minutos a solas con él, ya que tenía que decirle algo importante. El peruano sonrió, pensando que se trataba de algún asunto económico, y cogió la mano de Francisco con total confianza, invitándole a hablar. Ese gesto había pillado por sorpresa al ecuatoriano, que al instante se había sonrojado. Inspiró profundamente, tomó aire, y ya iba a ponerse a hablar cuando de repente se escucharon ruidos extraños provenientes de un armario que había al fondo de la sala.

-¡Por la mierda Martín, quiero salir de aquí!

-¡Ya deja de moverte Manuel, que este armario es pequeño!

-¿De quién fue la idea de meternos acá? ¡Y deja de meterme mano, me vai´a romper la camisa, weón!

-Che, yo solo dije que podíamos entrar aquí un rato para esperar que la sala se quedase vacía ¿Qué pasa, que ya te cagaste en las patas porque esto está oscuro? Vos no tenés nada que temer, yo estoy acá contigo.

-¡Me importa una wea que esté oscuro, lo que quiero es que quites tu mano de mi trasero! ¡Fleto culiao!

Francisco no se podía creer la mala suerte que tenía. Tenía que encontrarse precisamente a Chile y Argentina dentro de un armario haciendo Dios sepa qué cosas. Encima Miguel creyó que Francisco solo le había hecho quedarse con él en la sala para presenciar ese espectáculo, así que se enfadó bastante con él y estuvo sin hablarle un tiempo por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar.

Después de eso Ecuador pasó una temporada deprimido. Parecía que todos sus esfuerzos para poder hablar con Perú no iban a dar resultados. Pero él no iba a rendirse. Decidió pedirle consejo a la única persona que consideraba medianamente cuerda y que debía saber algo de esos asuntos: Su hermana Catalina. No quería tener que contarle nada a nadie porque sabía que se arriesgaba a que el chisme se difundiera por ahí, pero era la última opción que le quedaba.

Cuando Catalina se enteró de los problemas que tenía su hermano, la primera reacción que tuvo fue la de reírse ¡Encontraba gracioso que el pequeño y tímido Francisquito le dijera que estaba enamorado, y más de un hombre! Pero la risa se le pasó al ver la cara seria del ecuatoriano. Francisco nunca bromeaba con esas cosas. Si le decía que estaba enamorado de Miguel, es que la cosa iba en serio. Así que Catalina actuó como la buena hermana mayor que era y pensó en algo que pudiera ayudarle. Ella había visto leído las suficientes novelas de amor como para considerarse una experta en el tema.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es llevarle a un lugar apartado donde no haya nadie. Allí podrás hablar con él. Puedes hacerle pasar un día romántico, que se yo, llévalo de paseo, regálale algo bonito y luego declárate. Lo importante es que no te pongas nervioso y que le digas lo que sientes exactamente.

Francisco agradeció enormemente ese consejo y empezó a elaborar un plan ¿Qué lugar podía ser el adecuado? Desde luego Lima y Quito quedaban descartadas, nunca se sabía qué nación podía pasar por allí para molestar. De repente se le ocurrió una brillante idea ¡Las Islas Galápagos! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Eran el lugar ideal, estaban algo apartadas del continente, solo se podía llegar a ellas en barco o en avión, y además algunas de ellas estaban deshabitadas. Por no hablar de lo bonitas que eran y de la cantidad d animales marinos que podían observarse allí. Era un lugar donde nadie se acercaría a molestarlos.

Rápidamente contactó con Miguel y le expuso la idea. Le explicó que la próxima semana la tendría libre y había pensado en ir a las Islas Galápagos a descansar. Y también había pensado que podía invitarle con él. Al principio Miguel rechazó amablemente la oferta de su vecino, diciendo que tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer, pero fue tanta la insistencia de Francisco que al final acabó aceptando: La próxima semana la pasarían juntos.

Y este era el verdadero motivo por el cual Francisco se encontraba sentado en el porche de su casa a las seis de la mañana sin poder dormir. Dentro de un par de horas Miguel vendría a su casa para que juntos fueran a las islas a pasar unos días juntos. Estaba totalmente emocionado.

Tenía siete días para declararse. Era tiempo más que suficiente, y esta vez no habría nada que pudiera arruinarle los planes.

O al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

_Continuará…._

* * *

_Reviews?_


	2. Capítulo 2: Tortugas marinas

-**Título**: Operación declaración

**-Parejas**: PerúxEcuador, menciones de ArgentinaxChile y ParaguayxBolivia

**-Advertencias**: Ninguna. Solo decir que estos adorables personajes pertenecen a Latin Hetalia.

**-Resumen**: Ecuador se da cuenta de que lo siente por Perú es algo más que amistad. Idea un plan para declararse… ¡Pero las cosas no van a salir tal y como las ha planeado!

**-Disclaimer**: Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya. Latin Hetalia es una bonita comunidad creada por fans y para fans. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

-**Notas**: En este capítulo harán su aparición unas tortugas marinas bastante simpáticas. Miguel y Francisco haciendo cosas de amigos en la playa. Y sorpresa final.

Ahora si, a leer :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Tortugas marinas**

Miguel no sabía exactamente por qué había aceptado a pasar una semana de vacaciones con su vecino. Podría haber pasado esos días tranquilamente con su hermano, o simplemente haberse quedado en casa descansando. Tal vez habría podido aprovechar para ir a Machu Pichu, hacía mucho que no se pasaba por allí. El caso es que ahora estaba en una pequeña barquita con Francisco rumbo al archipiélago de las Galápagos. El ecuatoriano había sido muy amable por invitarle, lo menos que podía hacer era ser agradecido y disfrutar de su estancia allí. Este era el motivo por el cual no dejaba de sonreír y hablar alegremente.

Por otra parte, Francisco estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Habían tomado una pequeña embarcación en el puerto de Quito, una barca a motor lo suficientemente grande como para llevarlos a ellos y a dos personas más. Llevaban lo suficiente como para para alimentarse durante una semana, aparte de todas aquellas cosas básicas que pudieran hacerles falta.

Tenían pensado instalarse en la isla Floreana, donde Francisco tenía una pequeña casa cerca del poblado de Puerto Velasco Ibarra. Llegaron cerca del mediodía y fueron derechos a la casa. Era una construcción de dos plantas con un pequeño porche y un huerto en la parte de atrás. No era muy amplia, contaba con tres habitaciones, un salón y una pequeña cocina. Miguel dejó su maleta en la habitación que iba a usar durante su estancia y luego salió para ver la casa.

-Has sido muy amable por invitarme a tu casa Francisco, no tenías por qué haberte molestado.

El ecuatoriano sonrió mientras sacaba alimentos de las bolsas y los acomodaba en la nevera.

-No es molestia Miguel. Ya sabes que tengo pocos días de vacaciones al año, pero los que tengo trato de aprovecharlos bien.

-Obvio, pero podías haber venido con alguno de tus hermanos también.

-Panamá parece estar muy ocupado ahora con sus cosas. Y ya sabes que juntar a Coco y Vene en la misma casa puede tener malas consecuencias. Acuérdate de la última vez que pasamos el día todos los sureños juntos y esas dos salieron discutiendo ¡Alguien les tenía que haber dado un ritalín! Por eso prefiero traerte a ti. Hacía mucho que no quedábamos los dos solos.

Miguel sonrió internamente. Realmente le agradaba compartir el tiempo con Ecuador.

Francisco también sonrió internamente. Había puesto una excusa bastante conviencente.

-Eres bacán Francisco.

Aquel simple comentario llenó de alegría al de los ojos marrones. Por algo se empezaba.

Tras acomodar todas las cosas y comer algo decidieron que pasarían la tarde buceando por los alrededores de la playa. Tal vez incluso podrían ver alguna tortuga o flamencos. Así que se dirigieron a la Bahía de Correos. Llevaban con ellos una cesta con cosas para pasar el día: Algunos bocadillos, unas chelas, una botella de Inca Kola y una red para jugar a vóley.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde nadando por los alrededores de la playa y cogiendo algunas conchas de los fondos marinos. A Francisco le gustaba coleccionarlas, luego se las llevaba a casa y las metía dentro de las peceras donde criaba a pequeños pececillos de colores. Según él, esto lo hacía para que los peces se acordaran del mar donde vivían antes y no lo extrañaran tanto.

Cada vez se alejaban más de la playa y se dirigían a una zona donde había grandes rocas que sobresalían del agua. Encima de ellas había paradas algunas gaviotas. Ecuador estaba muy entretenido mirándolas cuando de repente oyó un grito ahogado y al instante Miguel le tiraba del brazo.

-¡Oe´Francisco, tortugas marinas!-

El mencionado se volteó y efectivamente, parado encima de una de las rocas sobresalientes, había un grupo de tortugas. Habría por lo menos una docena, y de diferentes tamaños.

Ecuador sonrió a su compañero.

-¿Quieres que nos acerquemos un poco más?

-¿¡Más! ¿Se puede? No quiero que se molesten porque nos acerquemos a chinear.

-No te preocupes por eso. Ten en cuenta que llevo años cuidando a Gapy, algo he aprendido del comportamiento de estos animales.

Miguel asintió, aunque no muy convencido. No es que temiera que les atacasen, que va, pero él era muy respetuoso con los animales y prefería dejarlos en paz y observarlos a la distancia.

-Dale Fran, vamos a acercarnos más.

Nadaron hasta llegar junto al grupo de galápagos. Ninguno de los animales se inmutó por su presencia. Había una especialmente grande, que fue la que llamó la atención de Francisco. Se dirigió a ella con cuidado. La tortuga estiró el cuello y le miró con sus grandes ojos negros, sin expresar emoción alguna, Luego volvió a esconder el cuello en su caparazón. Francisco alargó la mano y le acarició suavemente la cabeza. Así era como conseguía tranquilizar a esos animales y demostrarles que no iba a hacerles daño. Pasado un rato tomó más confianza y acarició el caparazón. Quería subirse encima de ella, pocas veces se encontraba un ejemplar tan grande como aquel. Con cuidado pasó una pierna por encima de él y apoyó suavemente la rodilla, comprobando que la tortuga no se movía. Luego siguió con la otra pierna hasta que poco a poco se puso encima del caparazón, de rodillas y apoyando las manos en los bordes.

Por su parte, Miguel estaba en cuclillas un poco más alejado de la tortuga, observando atentamente lo que su amigo hacía. Siempre le había fascinado el modo en que Francisco trataba con los animales. Parecía tener un sexto sentido para comunicarse con ellos. Ellos parecían entender sus intenciones, y él parecía entender las suyas. De repente se preguntó si también tendría esa capacidad para relacionarse y entenderse igual de bien con las personas. Porque ahora que lo pensaba, Francisco era una de esas personas que a pesar de que no hablaba demasiado siempre estaba ahí y tenía las palabras exactas para cada situación. Sabía exactamente lo que hacer en cada momento. Esto se demostraba sobre todo cuando ponía paz entre sus dos hermanas. No pudo evitar sonreír. Después de perder la Guerra del Pacífico contra Manuel, Francisco fue uno de los que estuvo a su lado todo el rato. A veces no decía nada, pero su simple presencia era suficiente para reconfortarle. Era como si calladamente le dijera "¡No pasa nada, aquí estoy yo!". Y eso era algo que el peruano gradecía enormemente, aunque quizás nunca se lo había dicho. Era una de las pocas personas con las que podía pasar el rato relajadamente, desahogándose, pues sabía que siempre iba a estar allí con una sonrisa dispuesto a escucharle.

Al cabo de un rato Francisco le miró. Le gustaba ver a Miguel con ese aire pensativo.

-Eh Migue, ven aquí conmigo.- Extendió una mano para que le cogiera.

-Ah, ¿Qué decías?- Observó la mano que le tendía.- ¿Quieres que me suba encima de la tortuga? Ni hablar, somos demasiado pesados para ella.

-Estos animales son muy fuertes aunque no lo parezcan y pueden soportar cargas increíblemente pesadas. Cuando te vayas a subir acaríciale la cabeza para que se tranquilice.

El peruano no quería de ningún modo subirse encima, pero al final acabó cediendo. Se acercó a la tortuga con algo de respeto y le acarició la cabeza. El animal siguió quieto, sin inmutarse.

-¿Lo ves? No se va a mover, le caemos bien.

Perú se acomodó sobre su caparazón lo mejor que pudo. Es decir, se sentó encima de Francisco, ya que el espacio no daba para más. Ecuador lo rodeó con los brazos para que no se cayera, sin demasiada fuerza. Para Miguel aquel gesto de su vecino era algo natural, así que se recostó un poco más entre sus brazos. Se sentía realmente bien. Soplaba una suave brisa que les acariciaba la cara y le hacía ondear el flequillo. El mar había adquirido una tonalidad dorada y rojiza como el cielo del atardecer. El sol empezaba a ocultarse por el horizonte. Francisco apretó un poco más el agarre. Tenía el oído de Miguel justo al lado de sus labios. Qué poco le costaría acercarse un poco más a él y susurrarle las palabras que tanto tiempo se había callado. Pero sentía que si decía algo rompería ese mágico momento. Así que simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al ver que no reaccionaba le dio otro. Y otro. Y otro más en el cuello. Durante un instante Miguel se quedó rígido, no sabiendo muy bien a que venía eso. Pero poco a poco se fue relajando y dejándose hacer, hasta que apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del otro.

-Acabo de pensar una cosa.- De repente el peruano rompió el silencio, haciendo que Francisco le mirase con curiosidad.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Creo que tienes un gran parecido con las tortugas.

-Ah, eso.- Francisco rió nerviosamente.- ¿Por qué lo dices? No se si tomármelo bien o mal…

-¡No lo digo por nada malo!- Rió.- No te estaba llamando lento ni nada de eso, causita. Me refiero a que eres como ellas porque la mayor parte del tiempo eres tranquilo, pero cuando tienes que actuar lo haces con decisión. Igual que cuando las tortugas cuando tienen que hacer sus grandes viajes de inmigración. Y además…- El corazón de Francisco se aceleró.-…Siempre estás ahí cuando se te necesita. Yo… todavía no te he dado adecuadamente las gracias por estar conmigo durante el periodo de después de la guerra contra Manuel. Quiero decir, firmamos el tratado de amistad y eso…pero cada vez que tengo un enredo tratas de ayudarme. Eres bravazo.

Francisco sintió que su cara empezaba a arder, y más cuando el peruano le dirigió una sincera sonrisa y le acarició las mejillas. No debía ponerse nervioso ¡Ahora era el momento de decirle lo que sentía! ¡Ánimo!

-Esto, eso es porque yo…

De repente, el suelo donde estaban empezó a temblar. O mejor dicho, la tortuga donde estaban sentados empezó a moverse y caminar en dirección al agua, haciendo que los dos muchachos también cayeran al agua. Miguel empezó a reírse, agarrándose al borde de la roca para evitar hundirse.

-¡Jajajaja, ya te lo decía yo Francisco, la tortuga ha pensado que somos demasiado pesados para ella y nos lo ha hecho saber tirándonos! Son animales muy decididos

Pero a Francisco no le hacía ninguna gracia ¡Estaba a punto de declararse a Miguel y justo van y se caen al agua!

Había estado tan, pero tan cerca…Hundió la cabeza en el agua y resopló, haciendo que múltiples burbujitas aparecieran a su alrededor. Justo entonces notó que alguien le tiraba del hombro y le hacía subir a la superficie.

-Eh Fran, ¿Nos vamos ya? Parece que hasta los animales se van ya a dormir y yo tengo ya hambre. Si llegamos pronto te prepararé un rico ceviche.

Al ver que Miguel sonreía y parecía contento, hasta divertido, al ecuatoriano se le quitó el mosqueo de pronto. Sonrió un poco y asintió.

-Claro, vámonos ya.

Echaron a nadar hacia la playa, el peruano iba delante, y un poco detrás le seguía Francisco.

Paciencia, este solo había sido el primer día. Lo importante es que Miguel se lo estaba pasando bien y que le había confesado que le apreciaba. Ni en sus sueños hubiera pensado que hasta se dejaría acariciar como antes. Las cosas iban bien, no tenía por qué angustiarse.

Al fin y al cabo la semana solo acababa de empezar.

Les debía una a las tortugas marinas. A partir de ese día las amaría más incluso de lo que ya hacía.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Lima…

-¡Broder dame de comer!- Julio llegó a la casa de su hermano y abrió la puerta con la llave de emergencia que se encontraba escondida debajo del felpudo de la entrada. Una vez ingresó en la casa se dio cuenta de que allí no había nadie. Lo cual era algo muy raro, Miguel nunca se iba sin avisarle. O por lo menos, casi nunca lo hacía.

El pequeño boliviano recorrió la casa buscando alguna señal que le indicara adonde podía haber ido su hermano, pero allí solo estaba Cool Llama. Con un suspiro de resignación se fue a la cocina y encontró encima de la mesa un sobre con su nombre. Lo cogió con mucha curiosidad y empezó a leerlo:

"_Querido Julito, me he ido a pasar unos días con Francisco a las Islas Galápagos. Te hubiera avisado, pero ya sabes que nuestros jefes no se llevan bien y no me dejaban enviarte más de una carta a la semana. Si acaso vienes y no estoy he dejado comida en la nevera, solo tienes que calentarla. Pórtate bien, te quiero un huevo._

_PD: Asegúrate de que Cool Llama tenga la casa limpia."_

Al terminar de leer la carta, Julio tenía la boca tan abierta que se le podían ver todas las muelas ¡Su hermano, su queridísimo broder, se había ido sin avisarle! Bueno, eso podía entenderlo, tampoco es que Miguel tuviera que estar dándole cuentas siempre de adónde iba ¡Pero eso de irse con Francisco ya era otra cosa! Gruñó y estrujó la carta entre sus manos. Él quería haber pasado esos días con su hermano, saliendo de excursión a algún lado, jugando los dos a la play. Quería que Miguel le cocinara cositas ricas mientras él simplemente le miraba y pensaba secretamente que las manos de su hermano eran especiales por saber preparar esos platos tan deliciosos…Así que tomó una decisión: Ni loco iba a permitir que la birlocha esa estuviera a solas con su hermano.

Se guardó la carta con cuidado en un bolsillo del pantalón y fue a buscar a Cool Llama. Se plantó muy serio delante de ella y sonrió. El animal tragó saliva. Cuando Julio sonreía de esa marea, es que algo andaba tramando. Y por lo general no era nada bueno.

-Cool, haz tus maletas ¡Nos vamos a las Islas Galápagos!

* * *

_¿Conseguirá Francisco declararse? _

_¿Irá de verdad Bolivia a las Galápagos?_

_Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo_

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Capítulo 3: ¡Que viene Julio!

-**Título**: Operación declaración

**-Parejas**: PerúxEcuador, menciones de ArgentinaxChile y ParaguayxBolivia

**-Advertencias**: Ninguna. Solo decir que estos adorables personajes pertenecen a Latin Hetalia.

**-Resumen**: Ecuador se da cuenta de que lo siente por Perú es algo más que amistad. Idea un plan para declararse… ¡Pero las cosas no van a salir tal y como las ha planeado!

**-Disclaimer**: Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya. Latin Hetalia es una bonita comunidad creada por fans y para fans. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

-**Notas**: En este capítulo por fin aparece Julio. Y con intenciones muy poco amigables.

**Capítulo 2: ¡Que viene Julio!**

Francisco había empezado a llevar una especie de diario mental de todo lo que iba pasando esos días. Llevaba tres días en la isla con Miguel y no parecía haber hecho ningún avance. Desde el día en la playa con las tortugas Miguel no había vuelto a ponerse tan cariñoso con él. Es más, cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema el peruano se las apañaba para desviar la conversación a otros temas. Eso ponía muy nervioso a Francisco, que cada vez veía más lejana la posibilidad de que le gustase como algo más que un amigo. Se angustiaba al pensar que el tiempo se le acababa.

Así que hoy había tomado una decisión: iba a dejarle las cosas bien claras desde la mañana. Puso el despertador temprano para poder levantarse antes que el peruano. Le preparó con mimo el desayuno y se lo llevó a la habitación. Llamó a la puerta antes de entrar, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Pasado un rato decidió abrir ¡No había nadie dentro!

Un poco apurado dejó la bandeja de nuevo en la cocina y recorrió la casa. Al fin lo encontró en el salón. Caminaba de un lado para otro mientras murmuraba cosas en voz baja. Al acercarse un poco más creyó reconocer esas palabras: era quechua. Ecuador sonrió. Hacía tiempo que el propio Miguel se lo comentó, pero nunca se lo había tomado demasiado en serio. Todos los días el peruano tenía la costumbre de hablar un poco en quechua para no olvidar esa lengua. Los países tenían una memoria prodigiosa que era capaz de abarcar siglos y siglos de historia. Pero algunas costumbres acababan perdiéndose con el tiempo, era algo inevitable. Perú no quería olvidar ninguna de las costumbres que su abuelito Inka le había enseñado. Francisco encontraba aquello como un gesto de amor y respeto hacia ese antiguo imperio.

En cuanto Miguel le vio levantó la cabeza, un poco azorado por haber sido descubierto en un momento así.

-¡Pancho, no te oí llegar causita!

-No quería distraerte, se te veía muy concentrado. Iba a avisarte de que te he preparado algo para desayunar.

-No haberte molestado, ya cogí unas frutas que había en la cocina.

¡Tanto trabajo y resulta que ya había desayunado! El ecuatoriano debió de poner tal cara de disgusto que hasta Miguel lo notó.

-Pero la verdad es que todavía tengo hambre.

A los tres segundos los dos muchachos se encontraban sentados delante de la mesita del salón degustando un sabroso desayuno. Miguel estaba tomándose una tostada mientras que el otro se hallaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

De repente llamaron a la puerta. Francisco parecía no escuchar el ruido de tan concentrado que estaba.

-Esto, Francisco… ¿No vas a abrir? Parece urgente.

El ecuatoriano estuvo a punto de ignorar los insistentes golpes que cada vez se oían más fuertes, pero temía que si no abría terminarían echando la puerta abajo. Así que se levantó con desgana del sofá ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas de la mañana? La respuesta se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

Francisco se esperaba que fuera algún vecino del pueblo que casualmente pasaba por allí, se podía esperar que fuera un vendedor ambulante, incluso pudiera esperarse que fueran la policía o los bomberos.

Pero definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con Julio con unas maletas en la mano y mirándole con cara asesina. El cerebro de Pancho tardó un rato en asimilar que no se trataba de un espejismo, que el boliviano estaba ahí, y que probablemente sus planes de pasa unas vacaciones idílicas con Miguel acababan de esfumarse en ese mismo momento. Genial.

Aun así trató de sonreír al recién llegado para aparentar que no pasaba nada.

-Vaya Julio, que sorpre…

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Bolivia ya había entrado en la casa sin pedir permiso, tirando las maletas por el suelo del recibidor, como si estuviera en su propia casa. Al oír tanto alboroto Miguel salió del salón y sonrió alegremente al ver a su hermano.

-¡Julito de mi vida!

-¡Miguel!

Los dos hermanos corrieron a abrazarse como si hubieran pasado siglos en lugar de días sin verse. Se abrazaron fuertemente mientras reían y daban vueltas por la habitación. Cool Llama también se unió a su abrazo, contento de ver al peruano.

Fancisco, de pie en una esquina, estaba empezando a pensar que él sobraba en toda esa escena.

-Y dime broder, ¿A qué has venido?

El boliviano dejó de abrazar a su hermano durante un instante y le miró poniendo carita de pena.

-Es que esta semana yo también tenía días libres y quería pasarlos contigo. Pero al ver que no estabas en casa me puse muy triste y decidí venir a buscarte. Yo…quería haber pasado al menos un día contigo, los dos solos, jugando a videojuegos o cocinando…

Aquella carita conmovió a Perú. Achuchó a su hermano y luego miró a Francisco.

-¿Puede quedarse con nosotros? Me da pena que se quede en casa solo.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Le estaba pidiendo que Julio se quedara allí con ellos? Si Julio se quedaba allí ya podía dar por perdidas sus vacaciones románticas con Miguel. Bolivia le caía bien, consideraba que era un chico agradable a ratos. Pero también sabía que cuando se trataba de su hermano desarrollaba un instinto sobreprotector que podía dar auténtico miedo. Y sin embargo no tenía más remedio que permitir que se quedase allí con ellos. Sería una falta de educación echar a Julio de allí.

Así que Francisco cruzó los dedos detrás de la espalda para que todo saliera bien y asintió con la cabeza.

-Por mí no hay problema.

Pero los problemas no habían hecho más que empezar. Julio no quería dormir solo en una casa desconocida para él, así que pataleó hasta poder instalarse en el cuarto de su hermano. Adiós al plan de Francisco de dormir con Miguel. Durante la comida ambos hermanos estuvieron uno al lado del otro. El boliviano se empeñó en darle la comida a su hermano en la boca. Perú se reía y abría la boca. Pancho se preguntaba como una persona podía tener tanta paciencia, sin ser consciente de que él mismo estaba pasando por una verdadera prueba de paciencia. Después de comer a los tres les entró sueño. El peruano fue el primero en quedarse dormido encima de un sillón. Francisco le miró enternecido. Le encantaba verlo tan relajado. Cuando dormía tenía un rostro totalmente inocente y despreocupado. Iba a sentarse a su lado cuando Bolivia se le adelantó y se puso rápidamente al lado de su hermano, cerrando los ojos al instante. Francisco se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Consideró que lo más sensato que podía hacer era irse a limpiar la cocina, por lo menos así se distraería un poco y dejaría de pensar en lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Por su parte, Julio sonreía satisfecho. Sus planes para lograr que Fran no se acercara a su hermano marchaban bien. Seguro que a este paso Miguel se acababa aburriendo de su estancia en la isla y decidía volverse al Perú. Así podrían tener unos días para jugar y divertirse los dos solos. Y su hermano le cocinaría todos los platos que él quisiera, le cantaría canciones en Quechua, irían juntos a mirar las estrellas…

Estaba pensando en eso último cuando se quedó dormido.

Julio se había quedado dormido. Aprovechando que tenían un rato para ellos solos, Perú y Ecuador bajaron a la playa para hacer un poco de ejercicio. Llevaban una cuerda y un balón de volley. Miguel llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol y una de sus típicas camisetas con el logo de Perú. Andaba con tranquilidad y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Francisco lo encontraba realmente guapo y le era difícil quitarle la vista de encima. El peruano se dio cuenta de ello enseguida.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? Llevas desde que hemos salido de la casa mirándome.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, no, no es nada!- Concentración Francisco, no era momento de que el sonrojo de sus mejillas delatase lo que verdaderamente estaba pensando. Carraspeó y miró para adelante.- ¿Y qué con eso? ¿No puedo mirarte?

Miguel rió, divertido.

-Obvio que puedes mirarme. Soy peruanamente atractivo.

Eres mucho que eso, pensaba Francisco.

Y es que Francisco no se habría enamorado de Miguel si solo se fijara en su físico. Bien cierto era que el peruano tenía un lindo trasero y unos ojos dorados preciosos, pero no solo era eso. A su lado se sentía a gusto, relajado. Seguro. Podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa.

El mar estaba tranquilo aquella mañana y era muy relajante contemplarlo, que era lo que realmente le hubiera gustado a Francisco. Pero si Miguel se empeñaba en jugar a Voleibol tenía que tratar de complacerle. Sacaron una cuerda que traían consigo y ataron cada extremo a unas palmeras que no estaban muy lejos la una de la otra. Eso les serviría de red. Buscaron por los alrededores una piedra que tuviera algo de filo para dibujar los límites del campo. Encontraron dos piedras casi iguales. Cada uno empezó a dibujar la silueta desde un extremo. Francisco estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que al final había acabado chocando con Miguel. Este simplemente sonrió y se le cogió de los hombros para poder apartarlo y seguir trazando la silueta.

Cuando lo tuvieron todo listo se pusieron uno a cada lado de la cuerda. Miguel sostenía el balón bajo el brazo y daba pequeños saltitos para calentar, ansioso por empezar. Francisco era muy consciente de que iba a acabar perdiendo, pero aun así iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para poder darle a su compañero un juego entretenido.

A la de tres Miguel dio un salto y golpeó el balón con todas sus fuerzas. Ecuador apenas tuvo tiempo para echarse a un lado y lograr golpearlo de casualidad.

-¡Por poco!

Pancho le devolvió el balón e iniciaron una serie de toques. Finalmente Perú hizo un remate imposible de parar.

-¡Punto para mi!

Ese solo fue el inicio de los 167 puntos que Miguel logró anotar en los siguientes 45 minutos. A pesar de ir perdiendo, Francisco se estaba divirtiendo mucho de ver a Miguel en ese estado. Se alegraba de estar haciéndolo tan feliz. Pero pasado un rato tuvo que poner punto y final al partido, por el bien de su propia salud. Desataron los nudos de los árboles, y justo antes de enrollar la cuerda Perú la miró con una sonrisa. Hizo un lazo con la cuerda, de esos que se usaban el viejo oeste para atrapar a las manadas de búfalos y de toros, y lo hizo girar en el aire.

-¡Eh mira Pancho, adivina quien soy!

Francisco se echó a reír al ver que estaba tratando de imitar a Alfred con sus ropas de vaquero. Tuvieron problemas para volver a enrollar la cuerda, ya que era demasiado larga y se habían echo bastantes nudos. Cada uno tiraba de un lado y no lograban desenrollarla.

-A ver, yo creo que era por aquí.

-Pucha Francisco , déjame que lo haga yo.

-Que ya casi lo tengo.

-Lo veo como al principio.

-¡Así no es!

-¡Se está enredando más!

Tras mucho pelear con los nudos lograron desenrollar la cuerda. Pero justo en el momento en el que iban a guardarla Miguel se tropezó con ella. Para no caerse se agarró a los hombros de Pancho, que acabó cayendo encima del peruano.

-¡Miguel! ¿Te has lastima…?

El ecuatoriano no pudo terminar la frase. Tenía los ojos y la boca de Miguel justo enfrente suyo.

Era totalmente imposible que en ese momento le salieran las palabras de la boca.

Desde unas rocas cercanas, bien oculto para que no le viesen, Julio los observaba a través de unos prismáticos. A su lado estaba Cool Llama atento a cualquier cosa que hiciera el boliviano. Julio gruñía cada vez que veía al ecuatoriano acercarse demasiado a su hermano.

Se había despertado y se había encontrado solo en la casa. Enseguida había salido corriendo. Seguro que la birlocha ecuatoriana estaba intentando meterle mano a su broder. No es que quisiera hacerle vida imposible a Francisco ni nada de eso, que va. Julio no tenía tan mala onda como para hacer algo así. Solo quería asegurarse de que su querido broder no era acosado por nadie.

-Mira como se hace el tonto y se acerca a Miguel… ¡Que le quites la mano de encima, birlocha! Como te vuelvas a acercar te morderé la oreja…-En el momento en que Francisco cayó encima de Miguel, Julio soltó los prismáticos y salió corriendo en dirección a la playa.

-¡Ya me trae los huevos al plato, ahora se va a enterar tortuga-man!

Julio se levantó y se preparó para bajar a la playa. Cool Llama trató de detenerle: le agarró con los dientes de la parte trasera de la camisa para que no se fuera.

-¡Suéltame Cool, se va a enterar este de que a mi hermano no lo toca nadie!

Pero la llama no quería soltarle. Al final, después de mucho estirar, Julio se salió con la suya y logró soltarse, pero Cool se quedó con un trozo de su camisa en la boca. El boliviano ni se dio cuenta de que tenía rota la camiseta, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en qué tipo de muerte lenta y dolorosa iba a darle a Pancho cuando lo pillara.

Miguel no se atrevía a respirar, tenía el rostro de Francisco a escasos centímetros suyos. Se veía perfectamente reflejado en sus pupilas. Podía ver su cara asombrada y algo agitada, pero es que ni era para menos, el corazón le latía con fuerza sin saber por qué. ¿Y si él en realidad…? Sacudió la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento. No estaba seguro de que fuera eso. Se sonrojó levemente, cosa que no pasó inadvertido para el ecuatoriano, quien ya empezaba a estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de su vecino. Y lo cierto es que adoraba esas reacciones con el alma. Miguel podía llegar a ser más tierno de lo que los demás veían, estaba seguro de que pocas veces mostraba esa faceta suya de vulnerabilidad. Se sentía privilegiado, y con ese privilegio se permitió abrazarle, mientras daba pequeñas caricias en sus brazos, rozándolos delicadamente. Estaba siendo un tanto torpe, después de todo no podía evitar temblar de emoción al encontrarse de esa forma con su persona amada.

Las caricias de Francisco provocaban en Miguel pequeños escalofríos a pesar del calor que hacía. Estaba seguro de que aquellas caricias ya no eran tan inocentes como las del primer día, pero aun así le gustaban. Correspondió al abrazo, pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Pancho. Clavó sus ojos en los suyos, preguntándole qué es lo que quería exactamente. Ecuador miró esos ojos con los que tantas noches había soñado. Pudo ver en ellos algo de confusión y una pizca de indecisión, pero se notaba que estaba muy tranquilo. Si algo sabía Francisco era "examinar" la mirada y los gestos de los demás. A veces pensaba que las personas eran más parecidas a los animales de lo que se pensaban. Para tratar con un animal tenías que observar sus reacciones y sus gestos. Lo mismo con las personas. Esta vez analizó con detenimiento las reacciones de Miguel a cada movimiento suyo. Poco a poco se fue acercando a él, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo encima del otro. ¿Y si poco a poco bajaba los labios por su frente? Miguel se quedaba quieto ¿Y si probaba a deslizar sus manos por su pecho? Un suspiro salió de los labios del peruano, que subió la cabeza un poco hacia arriba, buscando más contacto. Miguel no sabía como había acabado cediendo a eso, ni cuáles eran las razones por las que Francisco estaba haciendo eso ¡Pero carajo, si iba a besarlo que lo hiciera ya! Francisco captó la indirecta y cerró los ojos para darle el tan ansiado beso.

Y el tan ansiado beso no llegó. Porque justo en ese momento se oyó un grito que resonó por toda la playa. Jurarían que habían oído a alguien que gritaba "¡Nooooooooooo!". Tanto Miguel como Francisco levantaron la mirada y vieron a un cabreado Julio que se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos mientras era seguido por Cool Llama, que trataba de detenerlo.

La cara de los dos muchachos no podía ser de más sorpresa, pero por distintas razones. Mientras la cara de Miguel era de "hermano, no me esperaba que aparecieras", la de Pancho era "creo que debería huir antes de que un boliviano loco me mate". Por suerte para él Julio no llegó a alcanzarle porque se tropezó con una caracola que había enterrada en la arena y cayó al suelo.

Francisco fue el primero en reaccionar, porque parecía que Miguel se había quedado en alguna especie de estado de shock. Demasiadas cosas para asimilar en tan pocos segundos.

-Julio ¿Estás bien?

El boliviano se había estampado de bruces contra el suelo, y se había quedado tendido boca abajo. Subió la cara manchada de arena para contestar, lanzándole una mirada cargada de reproche y algo de vergüenza, como si Ecuador tuviera la culpa de todo.

-¡No, no estoy bien! ¡Y encima me duele el tobillo!- Ahogó un grito de dolor al tiempo que volvía a bajar la cabeza.

Esta vez Miguel sí que reaccionó. Se levantó de golpe y tiró a Francisco para atrás. Echó a correr hacia su hermano y lo levantó del suelo.

-¡Julito! ¿Qué te has hecho? ¿Te lastimaste el tobillo? Ahora mismo te pongo unos hielos ahí.-Tomó a su hermano y lo cargó a su espalda. El menor pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo un pucherito.- ¿Vienes Francisco?

Francisco seguía tirado en el suelo por el golpe que Miguel le había dado al levantarse, sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

-No…ir vosotros…ya iré yo…

Los dos hermanos se fueron. Julió estuvo a punto de soltar una maliciosa carcajada de triunfo. Pancho se quedó tumbado en la arena, con los brazos abiertos y mirando al cielo. Había estado a dos milímetros de cumplir su sueño, y nuevamente se le había escapado. Observó a un pequeño cangrejo que pasaba a su lado y que se escondía debajo de la arena. Qué sabia era la naturaleza. Él también querría esconderse debajo de la arena para cumplir el refrán que decía"tierra trágame", porque estaba seguro que tener tan mala suerte no era normal.

-¿Te duele un poco menos?

-Yo nunca dije que me doliera…

-Oh vamos Julio, estabas casi llorando en el suelo.

Bolivia decidió callarse. No iba a decirle a su hermano que había dramatizado más de la cuenta solo para que se lo llevara de allí.

-¿Cómo está Julio?- Francisco acababa de entrar al salón donde Miguel tenía a Julio tumbado en el sofá.

-Me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo Francisco. Creo que solo es un golpe, mejor asegurarse, dale.

Ecuador se acercó a Julio, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le plantó el pie en la cara. Pancho tomó aire e inspiró profundamente. Paciencia, tenía que tener paciencia con Bolivia, no era un mal chico. Era solo que quería mucho a su hermano y por eso hacía esas cosas. Palmeó su tobillo unas cuantas veces hasta asegurarse.

-Es un golpe no más, para mañana ya ni lo notará. Pero sería mejor que se pusiera algo frío en esa zona para evitar que se hinche.

Miguel asintió y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar hielo. Francisco miró a Julio, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Pierde cuidado, no ha sido un golpe fuerte.

-Hum…-Julio lo miró de reojo y se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón, cruzando los brazos. Estaba esperando a que el ecuatoriano le dijera algo relacionado con lo que acababa de suceder hacía unos momentos. Que le regañase o que empezara a insultarle por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero Fran no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Simplemente se dedicó a masajear con cuidado el tobillo de Julio, quien cada vez estaba más sorprendido por la actitud del ecuatoriano ¿Sería posible que no fuera a enojarse con él?

Pancho se hubiera quedado hablando un rato más con él, intentando "estrechar los lazos" ahora que lo veía un poco más calmado, pero su celular empezó a sonar.

Salió del salón para cogerlo y se encontró frente a frente con Miguel.

-Ah Francisco, ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

-Si, tu hermano se encuentra bien, no tiene nada malo.- Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el celular como para hacerle caso a Miguel, y apenas prestó atención a lo que le decía y le respondió lo más rápido posible antes de irse.

Perú bajo la cabeza, con una sonrisa entre triste y tierna.

-No era eso…Pero es bueno saber que mi broder está bien.

Francisco se encerró en su cuarto para conversar por el celular. No le gustaba que nadie le escuchara mientras hablaba, le hacían sentirse incómodo. Además ahora mismo se encontraba frustrado. Miguel no parecía darse cuenta de absolutamente nada, eso le molestaba un poco ¡Era más que obvio que durante todo el día había estado tratando de complacerle! Incluso había intentado llevarse bien con su hermano, cosa que solo dios sabía lo difícil que era.

Pero tenía que dejar esos problemas para más tarde y coger el móvil antes de que la llamada se cortara. En cuanto lo cogió oyó una conocida voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Hola Pancho!

-¡Catalina! ¿Para qué me llamas? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No, no, que va, no sucedió nada malo. Llamaba solo para preguntarte. ¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí? ¿Te va todo bien?

Francisco suspiró largamente antes de contestar.

-Ese suspiro me indica que algo malo ha pasado…

-Las cosas no están saliendo como lo planee. Al principio todo fue bien, pasamos mucho tiempo a solas, vimos una puesta de sol, jugamos con las tortugas, paseamos por la isla y pudimos charlar de nuestras cosas. Pero no he podido declararme todavía.

-¡No me puedo creer que ya lleves tres días allí y no hayas hecho nada! A estas alturas ya deberíais tenerlo todo más que hablado.

-¡Pero es que ha sido imposible! No se si yo realmente le gusto, creo que me ve más como un amigo. - Apretó el celular con algo más de fuerza.- Cada vez que intento decirle algo cambia de tema, empieza a hablarme de otra cosa o se va.

Al otro lado de la línea Colombia puso cara de "ya sabía yo que iba a pasar algo así".

-Hermano, estamos hablando de Miguel. Te aseguro que la mayoría de los hombres son cortos para este tipo de temas, no te preocupes por eso. Tendrás que darle más indirectas.

-Puede ser…pero de todas formas a partir de ahora va a ser más difícil. Tengo un invitado inesperado en casa. Mejor dicho, tengo dos invitados inesperados en casa.

-No me digas que se te ha colado una tortuga en casa…

-No es cosa de risa Catalina. Si fuera una tortuga no estaría tan preocupado. Se trata de Julio, llegó esta mañana con Cool Llama.

Colombia empezó a pensar seriamente que su pobre hermano tenía encima alguna especie de maldición que hacía que todo le saliera mal. Estaba claro que Julio no iba a despegarse de su hermano en ningún momento, y menos iba a dejar que el otro se le declarase. Ecuador tenía las cosas muy difíciles.

Pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea: Si no podían alejar a Julio de su hermano, ¿Por qué no lo distraían con algo? ¡Claro, eso era! La solución era bien sencilla y Catalina sonrió para si misma.

-Creo que he encontrado una solución a tus problemas ¡Aguanta un poco más Francisco, la ayuda va en camino!

Antes de que Pancho pudiera replicar la llamada se había cortado. Miedo le daba pensar en lo que estaba tramando Catalina. Las ideas de su hermana solían ser buenas y efectivas, pero cuando se trataba de temas de amor la cosa cambiaba.

Tendría que esperar a ver de qué ayuda se trataba.

Dani observó con curiosidad la carta que había recibido. Era una postal sin remitente donde decía que había ganado un concurso cuyo premio consistía en un viaje a las Islas Galápagos. Lo cierto es que no recordaba haber participado nunca en un concurso así ¡Pero qué demonios! Unas vacaciones eran unas vacaciones, y si encima eran gratis mejor todavía.

Enseguida tuvo echa la maleta y ya iba a salir por la puerta cuando Martín le salió al paso.

-¡Che! ¿Adónde vas con todas esas maletas? ¡Mi grossa persona venía a verte y me encuentro con que te vas!

-¡Primo Argentina, he ganado unas vacaciones en las Islas Galápagos!- Paraguay le enseñó con una sonrisa la postal que había recibido.

El argentino cogió la postal y la miró con atención.

-Qué suerte has tenido.-Suspiró y puso morritos.- Ya me gustaría ganar unas vacaciones así para irme con mi Manu.

Paraguay sonrió con un poco de pena. Sabía que Martín y Manu no tenían una cita desde hacía tiempo porque no habían tenido ni un hueco en sus agendas. Unas vacaciones juntos les vendrían de perlas. ¿Y si…?

-Martín…aquí no dice para cuantas personas es el viaje. Y donde caben uno caben tres. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y te traes a Manu?

Martín le miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada, asimilando sus palabras.

-¿Vos lo decís en serio?

Daniel sabía que se arriesgaba a tener que sufrir las típicas escenas de Manuel sacudiendo a Martín cada vez que este se le acercaba, lo cual podría hacer que su estancia en la isla fuera de todo menos pacífica. Pero si hay algo que caracteriza a Daniel de Irala es su gran bondad y sus buenas relaciones con la gente, así que simplemente puso una sonrisa y asintió.

-En serio lo digo. No quiero verte de bajón porque no puedes estar con Manu.

Martín ahogó un grito de alegría y dio un rápido abrazo a su primo, acompañado de un beso en la frente.

-¡Eres un caño Dani, gracias, te debo una!

Y dicho esto se borró de allí para avisar a cierto chileno de que preparase sus maletas.

Paraguay suspiró con algo de resignación, pero feliz y satisfecho de haber hecho una buena acción.

El pobre no sabía que en realidad acababa de montar un buen lio.


	4. Capítulo 4: Donde caben dos, caben siete

**-Título:** **Operación declaración 4: Donde caben dos, caben siete.**

**-Parejas:** PerúxEcuador, ParaguayxBolivia y ArgentinaxChile. En este capítulo aparición de Colombia.

**-Advertencias:** Julio intentando cosas que no deben hacerse nunca en el mar. Discusiones entre amigos. Lo problemas de estar mucha gente en una casa pequeña. La boca sucia de Julio XD

**-Notas:** Por fin he puesto algo de ParaBoli, ya que mucha gente me lo estaba pidiendo. Aunque creo que en este capítulo me he centrado demasiado en ellos XD

**-Disclaimer:** Hetalia y Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Donde caben dos, caben siete**

Pancho no entendía cómo es que habían llegado a esa situación. De verdad que no lo entendía. Él era, en su opinión, una buena persona. Trataba de no hacer daño a nadie, intentaba llevarse bien con sus vecinos, trabajaba duro para levantar el país y de vez en cuando acudía a la iglesia para rezar a papito Dios. Es por eso que no se explicaba por qué en su casa de las Islas Galápagos ahora se encontraban seis personas en vez de las dos que deberían en un principio estar.

El plan que Catalina había preparado para consistía en traer a Dani a la isla para que entretuviera a Julio y que así él tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para buitrear con Miguel. Hasta ahí todo bien. Cuando llamaron a la puerta aquella mañana, la cuarta desde que habían llegado allí, Julio fue a abrir y se encontró de llenó con un alegre Dani. El boliviano se quedó parado sin saber cómo reaccionar. Paraguay enseguida dejó la bolsa de viaje a un lado y le revolvió el pelo.

-¡Hola mitai, qué gusto verte por aquí! ¿Tú también ganaste un viaje a la isla?

Julio estaba demasiado sorprendido como para contestar ¿Qué hacía SU Dani allí?

-Pues yo la verdad es que vive acá con mi broder de vacaciones.-Sonrió de forma inocente mientras le cedía el paso a la casa.

Naturalmente Julio no iba a decirle que había ido allí solo para evitar que cierto ecuatoriano se declarase a su hermano. Ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando de repente alguien la empujó para abrirla de nuevo. Bolivia frunció el ceño al ver a las dos personas que había detrás de la puerta.

-¿¡Qué mierda hacéis vosotros aquí!

Y ahí empezó un nuevo problema: Paraguay no venía solo, le acompañaban Martín y Manuel.

Miguel tenía buenas relaciones con Martín, siempre habían sido camaradas. Pero con Manuel la cosa cambiaba. Aunque Ecuador consideraba a Chile como un gran socio económico y hasta un amigo con el que podía hablar siempre que el otro no se encontrara de mal humor, sabía que Miguel aún estaba resentido con Manu por la Guerra del Pacífico. Y en cuanto a Julio….bueno, Julio no se llevaba bien con ellos, simplemente.

Argentina ingresó en la casa y saludó a Miguel y Francisco.

-¡Vine a acompañar a mi primo!

-Y yo vine porque me obligó.

-Vamos Manu, no sea así. En el fondo te gusta ir de viaje conmigo.

-¡Deja de decir weas!

-¡Pues no tendrías que estar acá, gaucho! ¡Ni tú ni el chileno pendejo!

-¡Che bolita, no te pongas bravo!

-¡Cállate rubio teñido! ¡Puto! ¡Culiao! ¡Antorcha! ¡Que le das al Manu para quitarte la frustración sexual!

-¿Cómo decí? ¿Te doy un vasito de agua con sal pa´que veas que soy re-chori, enano?

-¡Devuélveme mi mar birlocha!

Francisco tuvo que intervenir antes de que se montara una pelea en la entrada de su casa. Miguel fue a saludar al argentino.

-¡Habla, causa! ¡Qué sorpresa Martín!

-Che Migue, tú por aquí.

-Francisco me invitó hace ya unos cuantos días.

-¿A ti solo?

-Sí, aunque más tarde llegó mi broder. Pero no me gusta que hayas traído a ese- Señaló a Manuel con el dedo.

Manuel se puso al lado del rubio mientras ignoraba a Miguel y miraba la casa de arriba abajo.

-Bueno…no está mal la casa…Aunque la mía es mejor po´.

El argentino soltó una carcajada y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chileno.

-Pensé que estaría bueno pasar unos días con mi Manu en la playa.

Chile y Perú se dirigieron miradas poco amistosas.

-Parece que vamos a tener que pasar unos días juntos, chuta…

-Si po´…

Por su parte, Daniel fue a saludar a Francisco.

-No hay problema en que nos quedemos aquí ¿Verdad?- Sonrió de forma inocente.

-La verdad es que no contaba con tanta gente.- Ecuador se rascó la cabeza- Espero que la comida alcance para unos cuantos días más.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias Francisco!

Francisco sonrió. Solo esperaba que no se mataran entre ellos. Ya sabía por reuniones anteriores que mezclar a esos chicos en un mismo lugar podía tener malas consecuencias.

* * *

Pero ya que estaban allí, por los menos aprovecharían para hacer cosas. No se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados. Así que bajaron hasta la playa. Julio fue el primero que se lanzó al agua. Realmente al paraguayo no le importaba demasiado que hubiera peleas entre el resto de sus amigos, él solo quería pasárselo bien. Así que se lanzó al agua con unas gafas de bucear y comenzó a nadar. Agitó la mano para llamar a Julio.

-¡Eh, mitai, ven acá conmigo! ¡Juguemos al volley dentro del agua!

Ahora Julio se encontraba ante un terrible dilema: Vigilar a Francisco o irse a nadar con Dani ¿Qué hacer? Desde luego que para él era muy importante cuidar de que nadie le pusiera la mano encima a su querido broder, pero Dani lo miraba desde el agua con una sonrisa y con la mano extendida, invitándole a ir hacia él.

Así que la solución estaba bien clara. Que le dieran a Francisco. Ya se encargaría de él si le ponía una mano encima a su hermano. Se ajustó bien las gafas de bucear y se zambulló en el agua para ir al lado del paraguayo. No se le daba muy bien nadar, al fin y al cabo su país no tenía mar. La culpa era de Chile, claro ¡Si Chile no le hubiera quitado su pedacito de mar, ahora sabría nadar y podría impresionar a Paraguay! Nadó hasta ponerse al lado de Dani.

-Y-Ya llegué.

-Guay, vamos a jugar a la pelota ¿Quieres?

-¡Claro! Pero seguro que al final pierdo.- Julio estaba seguro de que Dani le iba a ganar, no porque el boliviano fuera mejor que él en esos juegos, sino porque cuando estaba con él se volvía un atolondrado y hasta las cosas más fáciles las hacía mal. Miró a Paraguay, que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-No digas eso Julio, no eres un amargo para los deportes ¡Si incluso me has ganado alguna vez en fútbol!

-Quizás sí, pero ahora estamos en el agua. Y ya sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a nadar…-Ahora mismo el boliviano lamentaba no haber traído consigo un flotador o algo…No, no, mejor no llevar un flotador, no quería que Dani pensara que era un niño pequeño.

Dani soltó una carcajada y se acercó a él. Le besó dulcemente en la mejilla y le revolvió el pelo.

-No te preocupes por eso mitai. Te he dado un beso de la suerte para que no te ahogues, pero si ves que te hundes tan solo grita y yo iré a ayudarte ¿Si?- Y dicho esto Paraguay se dio la vuelta y se alejó nadando a buscar la pelota.

Julio estaba demasiado asombrado como para poder moverse. Se quedó flotando en el agua con la cara más roja que los tomates. Quizás no fuera mala idea fingir que se ahogaba para que Dani fuera a salvarle…

* * *

Desde la orilla, los instintos asesinos de Miguel se activaban ¿Quién se creía el paraguayo para afanar así a su broder?

-No soy celoso por Julio…Pero como Dani se le vuelva a acercar lo mato…

Francisco le observaba con cara de resignación. Tenía que reconocer que en cuestión de celos, los dos hermanos eran iguales.

Se sentaron juntos en la arena, al lado de Martín y Manuel. El argentino trajó consigo una sombrilla y crema solar. Si se exponía mucho rato a la luz del sol podía quemarse ¡Y eso si que no! Tenía que seguir manteniendo su grosso tono de piel.

-Manu, ¿Por qué no me echas cremita por el cuerpo?

El chileno le miró con cara de horror y enseguida le dio la espalda ¿Echarle crea por la espalda? ¿Y delante de todos? ¡Ni muerto!

-No voy a andar haciendo lo que me pidai´, no soy tu sirvienta. Si quieres crema te la echi´ tú.

-¡Pero no me alcanza la mano hasta la espalda!

-¡No andes hueviando Martín! ¡Y de toa´s formas por mí como si te quemas y te quedas como cangrejo!

-Che, tú te lo pierdes. No todo el mundo tiene la suerte de tocar mi cuerpo del deseo.

El argentino se dio la vuelta, visiblemente molesto. Tenía tantas ganas de que su Manu le diera un masaje…

-Ya te la pongo yo Martín.

Argentina levantó la mirada y se encontró con un sonriente Miguel. Al instante le se pasó el mal humor y también sonrió.

-Gracias Migue, vos sí que sos un encanto de persona.

Perú rió mientras se ponía a su lado.

-No es nada causita.

Y entonces fue Francisco al que se le borró la sonrisa de la cara ¿Por qué tenía que estar Miguel poniéndole crema a Martín y no a él? Era injusto.

Manuel también los observaba de reojo. Argentina parecía feliz de que Miguel estuviera sobándole la espalda, ambos sonreían como idiotas y de vez en cuando se susurraban cosas al oído. Siempre había envidiado la amistad que unía a esos dos, lo fácil que era la comunicación entre ellos. Él en cambio siempre tenía problemas para hablar con Martín, era como si su cerebro pensase una cosa y su boca dijera otra. Y sin embargo en ese momento se sintió molesto: La espalda de Martín era de su propiedad. Bastantes noches la había besado y acariciado mientras tenía sexo con el argentino. No estaba celoso, que va. Tan solo quería reclamar lo que era de su propiedad. Así que tiró a la arena la revista que estaba leyendo y se plantó al lado del argentino.

-Eeh, po´weón…ándate a la mierda, ya le pongo la crema yo.

-¿Tu? Si antes dijiste que no querías hacerlo.

-Cuando he llegao´a decirlo es porque estaba cansado, pero ahora ya no. Además no la ponís bien, el gaucho se acabará quemando. Y si se quema nos joderá a todos con sus gritos.

-Ohhh- Argentina le miró con los ojos brillantes- Ya sabía que en el fondo me amas.

-¡Calla la boca Martín!

-¡A mí nadie me manda a la mierda, chileno cojudo!- Miguel se levantó, molesto con la actitud de Manuel.- ¿Qué problema tienes con que le ponga la crema a mi amigo?

-¿Y qué onda a ti? Yo solo dije que te apartes.

-Devuélveme mi mar primero.

-Flojo, ya empezai´otra vez con eso.

-¡Muchachos, no armen bronca por mí! Hay suficiente Martín para los dos.

Al final Manu acabó con el bote de crema, masajeando la espalda del rubio, que sonreía feliz.

-Ya sabía yo que lo acabarías hacien… ¡Ah!- Martín se calló de repente al sentir unas uñas clavándose en su espalda.

-Una palabra más y me borro de aquí.

-No me importa que vos me clavéis las uñas mientras pueda sentir tus manos.-Argentina sonrió internamente al ver que logró hacer sonrojar a Chile.

-M-Maldito masoquista, no hablei´más…

* * *

Miguel se había vuelto a sentar al lado de Francisco, todo enojado.

-No hay quien entienda a ese pendejo, primero se las da de duro y luego se pone bravo y me viene a gritar.

Francisco sonrió levemente.

-Ya sabes cómo es Manuel, no le des más importancia.

Miguel refunfuñó unas cuantas cosas por lo bajó y se puso boca abajo en la toalla. Pancho se acercó y le hizo que levantara la cara.

-No me gusta verte así, no eres tú. Además, los dos sabemos que Manuel lo hace porque anda loco por Martín pero no quiere admitirlo. A veces no es fácil decirle eso a la persona que quieres ¿Sabes? Yo sé lo que cuesta eso.- Le tiró levemente de la comisura de los labios-. Sonríe Miguel. Dale, hazlo por mí.

El peruano suspiró, y tras unos segundos volvió a poner su habitual sonrisa.

-Eso no es suficiente- Y Francisco empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Miguel empezó a retorcerse de la risa. Ecuador nunca había visto a nadie revolverse por unas simples cosquillas, y cuanto más se reía el otro, con más ganas lo hacía.

-¡Para ya Francisco, jajaja, no puedo más!

-¡Eres un cosquilloso Miguel!

-¡Solo un poqui…jajajaja!

Pancho también empezó a reír, contagiado de la risa del otro. Al final Miguel consiguió librarse y rodó por la toalla hasta quedar encima de Francisco y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Ahora es mi turno!

Pasaron un buen rato haciéndose cosquillas, hasta que no pudieron más y cayeron rendidos el uno al lado del otro, jadeando y respirando agitadamente, aun riendo de vez en cuando. Los rostros estaban muy juntos y sonrojados por el calor. Miguel se acercó un poco más hasta juntar su frente con la del otro. Era increíble que Francisco siempre lograra animarle con cosas tan simples como aquellas. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Francisco.- Le miró con curiosidad- Oe…Tu andas enamorado de alguien ¿Cierto? Por lo que has dicho antes…

Ecuador bajó la mirada. Si él supiera…

-Pues yo en realidad…Sí que ando tras una persona.

-¿Y quién es? ¿Es alguien que yo conozca?

-Es la persona más maravillosa del mundo.- Tomó la mano de Miguel y le miró a los ojos- Cuando estoy a su lado me siento feliz y calmado. Me siento en paz y eso me gusta. Quisiera compartirlo todo…porque esa persona es…

-¡Ah!- Miguel dio un respingo y soltó su mano de golpe- ¡No me lo tienes por qué decir si no quieres! Esas cosas son secretas. Ya no pregunto más.

Y dicho esto se volvió de lado en la toalla y cerró los ojos.

Muy bien. El ecuatoriano casi se tiró de los pelos. Había dejado pasar otra oportunidad. Se estaba maldiciendo a si mismo cuando de repente cayó en algo ¿Por qué no había podido decirle nada a Miguel cuando se quedaba a solas o incluso hace un momento? Muy sencillo: Porque no sabía qué palabras usar para declararse. Tardaba mucho en encontrar las palabras adecuadas y al final siempre venía alguien a interrumpirles. Seguro que ese era el problema. A veces había intentado mandarle indirectas en lugar de decírselo directamente. Llevaba años intentando llamar su atención para demostrarle que para él era especial ¡Por dios, si el tratado de amistad entre los dos países fue la indirecta más grande que le mandó! Y durante esos días también había tratado de llamar su atención, pero el peruano parecía no darse cuenta de nada. O por lo menos eso creía Francisco.

¿Qué palabras debía usar? Desde luego no pensaba ir directamente hacia él y decirle _"Oh querido Miguel, llevo años súper encamotado por ti. Por favor, se mi novio y chápame con locura y pasión"_ para a continuación oír al peruano contestarle _"Yo también te quiero, ahora vayamos a la casa y follemos toda la noche y vivamos felices sin esas maldita fronteras entre nuestros países"_ y después darse la mano y salir corriendo gaymente por la playa.

No.

De ninguna manera haría eso. Él era un macho, no un marica cualquiera. Además, hacer eso lo dejaría completamente acholado. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

No podía ni imaginaba que Miguel, a su lado, estaba dolido. Pensaba que no era él la persona especial para Francisco, y eso había logrado deprimirlo.

Porque ya había empezado a aceptar que quería a Francisco ¿Cómo no iba a quererle con todo lo que hacía por él?

Tan metidos estaba los dos en sus propios pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que Julio pataleaba como un desesperado dentro del agua.

* * *

Julio había decidido fingir que se ahogaba para que Dani fuera a rescatarle. Si, era una estrategia de lo más infantil y cursi, pero al menos conseguiría que Paraguay se acercara a él y le abrazara.

Así que se fue hasta la zona del agua donde ya no hacía pie. No quería meterse tampoco muy adentro por si la corriente le arrastraba. En esa zona lo tenía todo bajo control. Tomó aire y empezó a hacer el drama.

-¡Pucha, no hago pie, me ahogo!

Pataleó con un poco más de fuerza para captar la atención de Daniel, que en ese momento estaba entretenido mirando una concha que se había encontrado.

Julio maldijo por lo bajo, no le estaba haciendo ni caso. Nadó hasta alejarse un poco más y nuevamente trató de llamar su atención. Pero justo en ese momento una ola se abalanzó sobre él y lo arrastró unos cuantos metros. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya había tragado mucha agua y se encontraba muy lejos de la orilla de la playa. Y no hacía pie de ninguna forma. Gritó varias veces, pero nadie pareció escucharle. Dani seguía entretenido mirando la concha, de seguro su broder estaba siendo por el pendejo de Francisco ¡Oh no, si a él le pasaba algo Pancho podría acosar a su hermano todo lo que le diera la gana! Eso era algo que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Ya podrían el fachero del argentino o incluso el chileno echarle una mano.

Le entró miedo cuando empezó a tragar agua porque una nueva ola le dio en la cara ¡Por todas las birlochas, él solo quería atraer a Dani, no ahogarse de verdad! Le entró pánico y empezó a patalear con más fuerza, pero cada vez que se movía se hundía más. Casi le entraron ganas de llorar. Iba a morirse sin poder decirle nada a Dani. Y lo peor es que si él se moría también lo harían los millones de bolivianos que vivían en su país. Terminó de hundirse en el agua y cerró los ojos, esperando que alguna especie de milagro lo salvara.

Y el milagro llegó.

Julio sintió que alguien tiraba de él y lo sacaba fuera del agua. Unos brazos lo rodearon y al instante una voz lo llamó:

-¡Mitai! ¿Estás bien?

Bolivia creyó morir de felicidad en ese momento. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Daniel a escasos centímetros suyos, mirándole con preocupación. Lo había arrastrado hasta la playa y ahora lo sostenía en brazos. Julio quiso hablar, pero tosió y escupió un poco de agua.

-E-Estoy bien…

-¿Qué hacías tan lejos de la orilla? ¡No sabes nadar bien!

-La corriente me arrastró y yo no tenía fuerzas para volver a la orilla- De ninguna manera Julio pensaba quedar como boletero delante de Dani. Además, en cierto modo era cierto, había sido arrastrado por las olas.

Paraguay suspiró y luego sonrió. Abrazó al pequeño, que se puso rojo.

-Me asustaste. Ya te dije que si tenías problemas gritaras no más.

Julio se sintió tonto en ese momento. Las cosas no habían salido tal y como las había planeado.

-¡N-No tenías por qué ayudarme, ya me las podía apañar yo solo! ¡No era tan profundo, solo tenía que nadar con fuerza y…!- Volvió a toser una vez más- ¡Todo por culpa del Manu! ¡Si yo tuviera mi mar sabría nadar! ¡Cofcof!

Daniel negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Me parece que has tragado mucha agua.- Le tomó la cara entre sus manos, sonriendo.- Eso hay que solucionarlo ¿Qué tal si te hago el boca a boca?

Y antes de que Julio se diera cuenta, Dani lo estaba besando. No se lo podía ni creer.

¡Objetivo cumplido!

Cuando el paraguayo se separó de él, el pequeño tenía la cara notablemente sonrojada.

-P-Pero…

-¿Pero qué? Para mí no eres un pichirulo cualquiera. Eres mitai. Y si te pasara algo yo me preocuparía mucho.

Julio ya iba a arrojarse a sus brazos para volver a besarle y a pedirle que se fueran a un rincón solitario de la isla para tener sexo, cuando escuchó voces que se acercaban a ellos.

-¡BRODER!- Miguel llegó hasta ellos y zarandeó a su hermano- ¡Habla! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¡No me asustes!

-¡Ya suéltame, no me pasa nada! Las olas me arrastraron pero Daniel me salvó.

Miguel miró seriamente a Dani, que le sonrió inocentemente. Al instante llegó el resto de muchachos.

-¡Che bolita, ya te estás bajando de los brazos de Dani!

-Ay Martín, no seas así, el pobre está débil, casi se ahoga.

-¡Eres demasiado bueno con él! ¿A que sí, Manuel?

-Déjame po´, yo voy a pegarme una bañaita.

-Julio, ya deja de abrazar a Paraguay y ven aquí conmigo.

-Así estoy bien, broder.

-¡Qué vengas, he dicho!

-¡Tú también déjalo ya Dani!

-¡Gaucho, si quieres bronca me lo dices!

-Yo creo que deberíais de discutirlo dentro de la casa…

-¡CALLA FRANCISCO!

Francisco se echó las manos a la cabeza ¡Si se ponían a pelear seguro que luego era él el que tenía que pagar los platos rotos!

Martín empezó a tirar del pelo a Julio para que dejara a abrazar a Dani, Dani intentaba que lo soltara y Miguel tiraba de la camiseta de Martín para que dejara en paz a su broder. A Julio le daba igual que el argentino le estuviera puteando, en ese momento se encontraba totalmente feliz en los brazos de su paraguayo. Y mientras Francisco intentaba pararlos y Manuel observaba todo con cara de aburrido mientras fumaba un cigarro.

-¿Qué hacéis?

Los seis chicos dejaron gritar y de tirarse de los pelos entre sí para centrar su atención en la persona que acababa de hacer su aparición: Catalina.

La colombiana llevaba una bolsa de viaje colgada del hombro y les miraba con las manos apoyadas en la cintura.

-Chao chicos.

-¿Catalina? ¿Qué haces tú acá?- Francisco fue el primero en levantarse del suelo e ir al encuentro de su hermana.

-Oh, nada en especial. Solo oí que algunos de vosotros estabais reunidos en la isla, y decidí venir a ver lo que pasaba.- Antes de que Pancho pudiera replicar, Coco se había puesto a su lado y le murmuraba unas cosas en el oído- En realidad vine porque me enteré de que Manuel y Martín también llegaron acá y pensé que necesitarías ayuda.

-Y en realidad la necesito…-Francisco miró la escena que tenía delante de sus ojos. Los chicos volvían a discutir.

Catalina resopló y se plantó delante de ellos, separándolos.

-¿Qué no ven que ya están grandes para andar discutiendo de esa manera? ¡No se comporten como críos!

Al final los chicos terminaron por calmarse y dejaron de discutir, aunque Martín no paró de mandarle miradas asesinas a Julio.

-Ya veo que mi presencia aquí es necesaria, al menos para tenerlos vigilados y que no armen escándalo. Muchachos, a partir de ahora mando yo en esta casa ¡Y el que se ponga bravo y no cumpla mis órdenes se queda sin cenar!

Martín murmuró por lo bajo.

-Esto es peor que una dictadura…

-¡Te oí Martín!

Francisco suspiró aliviado. Su hermana sí que sabía imponer orden. Al menos así tendría algo más de tiempo para estar con Miguel y no tendría que preocuparse más de calmar los ánimos entre sus amigos.

* * *

Catalina se encargó de preparar la cena aquella noche. Tuvieron que cenar en el porche de la casa, ya que la cocina era demasiado pequeña como para meter dentro a siete personas. Mientras los chicos devoraban la comida, Colombia fue a inspeccionar la casa.

-La casa está sucia ¿Acaso no habéis limpiado ni recogido nada? Sois un desastre. No voy a tener más remedio que hacer una lista con las tareas que le va a tocar hacer a cada uno

-¿¡Qué! ¡Vinimos aquí a descansar y divertirnos, no a trabajar!

-Eso a mí me da igual, no voy a consentir que tengáis sucia la casa de mi hermano. Desde mañana cada uno hará lo que se le diga. Miguel, tú te encargarás de limpiar las habitaciones junto con mi hermano, Daniel y Julio pondrán todos los días la mesa y la recogerán, Martín y Manuel limpiarán el poche y el piso de abajo. A cambio yo me comprometo a cocinar todos los días ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Por qué mierda tengo que ir yo con ese weón?

-Porque lo digo yo Manuel.

-Pero…

-¡Se acabaron las preguntas!

Después de cenar estuvieron un buen rato jugando a las cartas. Y el caos llegó a la hora de dormir. La casa de Pancho solo contaba con tres habitaciones.

Catalina se plantó de brazos cruzados delante de los chicos.

-Yo no pienso compartir habitación con ustedes, así que vayan haciéndose la idea.

Y dicho esto se encerró dentro de la habitación de invitados dando un portazo.

Ahora ya solo quedaban dos habitaciones. Estaba claro que en cada habitación tenían que dormir tres personas ¿Pero cómo hacer la repartición?

Francisco pensaba compartir habitación con Miguel para así por fin poder decirle las cosas a solas y sin nadie que les molestase. Pero ahora tenían que dormir con alguien más. Y estaba seguro de que ese alguien más iba a ser Julio. Por su parte, Martín también quería quedarse a solas con Manu, pero encontraba más urgente vigilar que Dani no compartiera habitación con Julio. Miguel tampoco quería que su hermano estuviera muy lejos de él. A Chile le daba igual con quien tuviera que compartir habitación, solo quería que lo dejasen dormir en paz y en silencio.

Finalmente Daniel tomó la palabra y propuso una solución:

-¿Y si dormimos todos juntos?

Los seis chicos se miraron entre ellos. No parecía una mala solución. Así podrían estar vigilados todo el rato.

Llevaron los colchones al salón, el único sitio de la casa lo suficientemente grande como para alojarlos a todos. Los pusieron en final y se acomodaron sobre ellos. Francisco trajo algunas cobijas por si tenían frío, y después apagó la luz.

Inmediatamente Martín abrazó a su chileno y escondió la cara en su cuello.

-Ahora no podemos hacer nada porque estamos con todos, pero te prometo que mañana te llevaré a una parte de la isla donde no hay nadie y te daré todo el amor del mundo.

-¡P-Por la mierda, yo quiero que hagas eso!- Manuel le dio con la almohada en la cara para que se callara.

Martín simplemente se rió y levantó la cabeza para vigilar lo que hacía Julio, que se había puesto al lado de Dani. Los vio muy juntos y hablando en voz baja, soltando una risilla de vez en cuando.

Francisco suspiró, esperando que no armaran alboroto en toda la noche. Apoyó la cabeza en el colchón y cerró los ojos. De repente sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás. Se dio la vuelta para ver quién era.

-¿M-Miguel?

El peruano tenía la barbilla apoyada en uno de sus hombros y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Te importa que esté así, causa?

-¡No, para nada!

-Si te molesto dímelo y me quito.

-Ya dije que no. Estarás cansado ahora mismo ¿No? Ha sido un día largo y más con el susto que nos dio tu hermano.

-Si carajo, casi muero del susto. Por suerte Daniel lo salvó.

-Daniel se preocupa mucho por él.

-Grrr, no me lo recuerdes.

-Jajaja, dale Migue, seguro que en el fondo no te desagrada verlos juntos.

-Quizás no…Lo que pasa es que cada vez que se acerca a Dani corre el riego de que Martín y Sebas le puteen ¡Y no quiero que le pase eso!

-Qué bien que te preocupes tanto por él.

-Claro, es mi broder. Pero también me preocupo por ti- Le abrazó un poco más fuerte- Me tinca que te estamos molestando demasiado encima de que estamos aquí de gratis.

Francisco rió suavemente.

-No es una ninguna molestia para mí, yo me conformo con que estéis felices y lo paséis bien.

-Qué bueno que seas así.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

-Me gusta estar así contigo- De repente Miguel rompió el silencio- Me relaja. No te mueves tanto como Julio, ni intentas toquetearme como Martín.

Pancho tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Ahora.

-Eso es porque te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero…

El ecuatoriano estuvo a punto de levantarse de un salto ¿¡Lo decía en serio!

-…Al fin y al cabo eres uno de mis mejores amigos, causita.

Maldición. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-Ah…claro Miguel, tú también eres un buen amigo.-Francisco se quedó callado un rato, pero luego volvió a hablar.- Pero lo que he dicho antes no iba en ese sentido. Lo decía de verdad. Lo pensé mucho y llegué a la conclusión de que me gustas de verdad. Antes estuvimos peleados, pero ahora creo que podemos llevarnos mejor y ser algo más que amigos.-Silencio de nuevo- ¿No me dices nada?

Ecuador se dio la vuelta y miró a Miguel. Estaba dormido. Se acababa de declarar, pero el otro estaba dormido. Que mala suerte. Lo miró durante unos segundos y alargó la mano hacia él, apartándole el flequillo de la frente. Perú se revolvió un poco y se tapó un poco más con la cobija. Francisco se acercó hacia él y miró sus labios. ¿Y si le daba un beso? Total, Miguel ahora estaba dormido y por un besito no iba a pasar nada. Claro que sería mucho mejor dárselo cuando el otro estuviera despierto, pero eso iba a ser más difícil. Así que acercó lentamente el rostro hasta presionar sus labios con los del otro. Por fin, por fin le estaba besando. Cerró los ojos y le acarició suavemente las mejillas. Y al abrirlos se llevó el susto de su vida: Miguel había abierto los ojos y lo miraba con cara de sorpresa. A Francisco casi se le paró el corazón en ese momento.

¿Qué iba a pensar Miguel de todo aquello?

* * *

¿Reviews?

¿Sugerencias?

¿Tomatazos?


	5. Capítulo 5: Una opinión equivocada

**-Título:** Operación declaración 5: Una opinión equivocada.

**-Parejas:** PerúxEcuador, ParaguayxBolivia y ArgentinaxChile. En este capítulo aparición de Colombia, Brasil y Uruguay.

**-Advertencias:** Confesiones, por fin. Lo que puede suceder cuando acudes con tus amigos a un bar. El peligro que supone recibir una segunda opinión. Y Catalina muy enfadada.

**-Notas:** Este capítulo me ha dado una buena excusa para meter a la pareja de Brasil y Uruguay.

**-Disclaimer:** Hetalia y Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen. La taberna donde transcurren algunas acciones es ficticia.

* * *

**Una opinión equivocada**

Francisco estaba seguro de que estaba viviendo uno de los momentos más cruciales de toda su existencia, y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con una guerra o la firma de un tratado, que va, esas cosas se quedaban pequeñas para todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

Miguel había abierto los ojos justo cuando le besaba. El ecuatoriano por poco sufrió un paro cardiaco en ese momento ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Ya esperaba que Miguel lo golpeara por conchudo, le empujara o le gritaba. Incluso se podía esperar que lo apartara delicadamente y le respondiera con alguna frase grosera.

Lo que no se esperaba es que su beso fuera correspondido por el otro.

Y de qué manera.

Porque Miguel también llevaba años esperando ese momento.

Por muy buenos amigos que pudieran ser, Miguel sabia que las cosas entre ellos no irían a más. Tendría que conformarse con ocupar un puesto secundario en el corazón de Ecuador. Era un pensamiento un poco triste.

Pero luego Francisco de repente hacía gestos que le daban a entender que no todo estaba perdido, como por ejemplo esta maravillosa semana que estaban compartiendo juntos, el abrazo cuando estaban contemplando el atardecer con las tortugas, las cosquillas en la arena…Gestos que dejaban a Perú más que confundido.

-Eso es porque te quiero.

De nuevo esas palabras le emocionaban, pero al mismo tiempo le dolían.

-Yo también te quiero…

¿Debía confesarle sus sentimientos a Ecuador? ¿Tendría una oportunidad con él? No. Francisco dijo antes que él estaba enamorado de otra persona y no quería interferir entre ellos. Notó que Pancho se movía a su lado, como esperando una respuesta.

-…Al fin y al cabo eres uno de mis mejores amigos, causita.

Casi pudo jurar que oyó al otro suspirar.

-Ah…claro Miguel, tú también eres un buen amigo.

Y ahí se acabaron todas las esperanzas de Miguel. Pancho acababa de confirmarle que solo eran amigos. El peruano apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del ecuatoriano y cerró los ojos. Le dolía el pecho. Una bala que se le clavó en el torax durante la Guerra del Pacífico no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Pero trató de consolarse, no podía permitirse estar triste, carajo. Si no podía amarlo con más intensidad, siempre le quedaría el consuelo de ser su mejor amigo.

Poco a poco se iba quedando dormido. Se encontraba muy a gusto abrazando a Francisco, reconfortado por su calor. Escuchó de fondo a Francisco decir algunas palabras, pero no las entendió muy bien. Ya estaba a punto de dormirse del todo cuando sintió una presión sobre sus labios. Algo suave y cálido. Era una sensación tan agradable y él estaba tan cansado que al principio no abrió los ojos. Solo cuando la presión se hizo un poco más intenta decidió entreabrir el ojo derecho.

Francisco lo estaba besando.

Miguel no reaccionó. Estaba soñando, si, eso era. Estaba teniendo un bonito sueño donde Ecuador lo besaba, eso no pasaría nunca en la realidad. Pero ya que era un sueño se aprovecharía un poco. Al fin y al cabo, los sueños están hechos para cumplir nuestros deseos más ardientes. Abrió la boca y entrelazó su lengua con la del ecuatoriano al tiempo que lo tomaba por los hombros para quedar encima de él. Francisco rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se arrimó a él. Perú sonrió levemente por lo real que se estaba volviendo ese sueño.

_Demasiado_ real…

Miguel abrió los ojos de golpe. Oh no ¡Aquello no era un sueño, estaba sucediendo de verdad! Se separó de golpe de Francisco y le miró con una expresión de terror.

A estas alturas, Francisco estaba totalmente seguro de que los milagros existían. No tenía otra explicación para lo que acababa de suceder. Ya iba a corresponder al beso cuando Miguel se apartó y le miró con cara de miedo.

Ambos estaban completamente acholados y tenían la vista clavada en el suelo. Ecuador quería decir algo, de verdad que quería, pero en ese momento tenía la mente completamente en blanco ¿Por qué tenía Miguel una cara tan asustada? ¿Tan malo había sido que le besara? Seguro que no le gustó ¡Maldita sea, con lo tranquilo que solía ser siempre, y para una vez que tomaba la iniciativa jodía las cosas!

-Francisco…

-¡A-Ah, lo siento mucho Miguel! No sé que me pasó. Estaba sonámbulo. Lamento haberte asustado.

-Pero si yo no…

-¡No pienses que soy un conchudo por favor, no pretendí molestarte!

-Desde cuando…

-¡No debí hacerlo, lo se, seguro que me ha dado tanto el sol que mi cerebro se derritió y por eso no se lo que hago!

Perú soltó un gruñido y le tomó la cara entre las manos.

-¡Párate y escucha! ¿Por qué lo has…?

Justo en ese momento Julio levantó la cabeza y les miró. Ambos chicos se quedaron congelados. De seguro Julito armaba bronca al verlos juntos en el mismo colchón y con los rostros tan juntos.

Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió. Bolivia miró alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Devuélveme mi mar…birlocha.

Y volvió a bajar la cabeza a la almohada.

Francisco y Miguel suspiraron de alivio y se miraron.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Francisco?

El ecuatoriano trató de tranquilizarse para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Pero le resultó imposible, estaba demasiado alterado por lo ocurrido hace unos segundos. Pasó unos cuantos minutos en silencio, respirando hondo, con la cara completamente sonrojada, intentando decir algo.

Eso colmó la paciencia de Miguel. No podía entender que el otro no le diera una respuesta.

-¿Acaso no piensas decirme nada? Muy bien, pues buenas noches. No hace falta que digas más.

Perú se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y murmurando cosas, se acurrucó en la cobija y cerró los ojos.

Francisco se quería morir ¿¡Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto! Acababa de dejar pasar la mayor oportunidad que se había presentado hasta ahora y no supo aprovecharla porque estaba demasiado aturdido por ese beso.

Genial Francisco, _genial._

Ahora tendría que esperar a mañana para aclarar las cosas, ya que ahora Miguel se encontraba muy cabreado y era mejor no molestarlo.

-Buenas noches, Miguel.

* * *

Cuando Francisco se despertó a la mañana siguiente se encontró solo. Todos los demás hacía rato que se habían levantado y estaban desayunando en la cocina, donde Catalina empezó a dar órdenes.

-Muchachos, hoy deben ir al mercado para comprar unas cuantas cosas. En esta casa no hay de nada para hacer una comida decente.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir de compras? No vivimos aquí para trabajar.

Catalina dirigió una mirada asesina a Martín. Se acercó a él hasta casi rozar su frente con la del rubio y entrecerró los ojos, siseando en voz baja.

-Porque en primer lugar ustedes no deberían estar aquí. En solo dos días han acabado con toda la comida que mi hermano compró para una semana. Lo menos que pueden hacer es acompañarle al poblado a comprar ¿Verdad Francisco?

Pancho entró en ese momento por la puerta. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Miguel con la mirada. Lo encontró sentado en una de las sillas, hablando con Julio mientras sostenía una taza de café entre las manos.

-Ahorita mismo preparó una lista con lo que tienen que comprar.

-El poblado de Puerto Velasco Ibarra queda aquisito, se tarda un par de minutos en llegar.

-¡Vamos de excursión!- Daniel sonrió emocionando.- ¿No es maravilloso?

Ninguno de los presentes parecía muy emocionado. Con lo bien que se estaba tumbado en la playa…

* * *

Al tratarse de una isla algo alejada de la costa, Isla Floreana organizaba cada semana un mercadillo en Puerto Velasco Ibarra. Allí traían todo tipo de productos, desde comida hasta ropa.

Los seis muchachos se encontraban caminando por en medio de los puestos. Esa mañana había mucha gente y Francisco tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para mantenerlos juntos y que cada uno no se fuera por su lado. Resultaba casi imposible. Miguel y Julio estaban embobados mirando los tipos de frutas que allí tenían, pensando cómo se podía cocinar eso, Martín se indignó porque no tenían los ingredientes para preparar mate, Manuel estaba entretenido mirando un puesto de libros de segunda mano muy bien conservados, y Daniel se paró en un puesto de ropa.

Francisco aprovechó ese momento para comprar los ingredientes que Catalina le había pedido. Se alejó un poco de ellos hasta que dio con el puesto que buscaba. Una vez que lo tuvo todo volvió donde sus amigos.

-Che Fran, ¿No hay por aquí algún bar donde tomar un buen mate? Me muero de sed.

-Pues…Puedo acompañarte a un sitio donde sirven de todo. Podemos ir más tarde.

-¡Dale!- Martín tomó del brazo al ecuatoriano y lo miró con ojitos suplicantes.- ¡Vamos ahora! ¡Te juro que moriré si no tomo un mate ahora!

Ecuador suspiró y miró a Miguel, aún entretenido con los puestos de frutas. Quería aprovechar esa salida para hablar con él, pero ya veía que no iba a ser posible.

Bueno, tampoco pasaría nada por acompañar a Martín a la taberna y dejar a los demás solos por un rato.

-Ahora mismo te indico donde está. Yo también necesito un trago.

* * *

Julio no sabía cuanto tiempo pasó mirando los puestos de ropa, lo único que sabía es que cuando se dio cuenta de que no veía a ninguno de sus amigos ya había pasado más de una hora desde que llegaron allí. Recorrió las calles donde el mercado estaba instalado, pero no los encontraba. Le pareció oir a su primo decirle que se iba con Francisco y Manuel a una taberna, así que decidió buscar por los alrededores.

Tan distraído iba caminando Dani que no se dio cuenta de que había una persona delante de él, así que chocó con ella y cayó al suelo de culo.

-¡Ah, disculpe no le he visto!

El ecuatoriano se estaba lamentando en el suelo cuando una mano morena se extendió hacia él y un particular acento llegó a sus oídos:

-Não se preocupe. Você está bem?

Francisco subió la mirada y se encontró de golpe con Luciano arrodillado delante de él y mirándole con una amplia sonrisa. A su lado se encontraba Sebas, con varias bolsas en las manos y su típica mirada de superioridad.

-¡Luciano! ¡Sebastián! ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí?- Preguntó mientras tomaba la mano del brasileño y se incorporaba.

-Sebastián estaba algo enojado con vosotros porque vinieron de vacaciones a esta isla y no le avisaron. Además, según él no es buena idea dejarte solo al cargo de Martín.

-Ya veo.-El castaño suspiró- Te dije mil veces que ya no soy bebé, Sebas, puedo cuidarme por mi mismo.

-Hum…-El rubio se colocó mejor sus gafas.- Tampoco es que esté tan preocupado. Es solo que no me pareció elegante que os divirtierais sin mi.

-Así que para que no se enfadara decidí que nosotros también vendríamos acá por nuestra cuenta. Estamos alojados en un hotel del pueblo. Ahora mismo hemos salido a pasear y nos hemos encontrado con este mercado.

- Por cierto ¿Dónde paran los demás, Daniel?

-No lo se, hace un rato los perdí de vista. Ahora mismo los estoy buscando.

-Si quieres podemos ayudarte a buscarlos. No tenemos nada más interesante que hacer.

-Os lo agradecería mucho.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Francisco llevó a los otros dos chicos a la taberna. Martín se puso muy contento de poder beber mate. Pero cuando pasó un rato…

-Oye Martín… ¿No te parece que Manuel ya bebió bastantes chelas?

-Jajaja, si, eso creo yo también… ¡Pero es tan gracioso ver lo que hace cuando bebe!

Francisco suspiró y miró con resignación a Chile. Martín propuso hacer una competición por ver quien bebía más chelas. Manuel al principio no quería participar, pero al final acabó cediendo gracias a las provocaciones de su vecino. Le demostraría que no era ningún flojo y podía beber más que él.

Y de momento iba ganando, aunque con malas consecuencias.

-¡Que flojos son que solo llevamos doce chelas y ya se cansaron!- Y dicho esto volvió a tomar otro trago. Dejó la botella en la mesa e hipó fuertemente- ¡Dame un pisco nomá'!

Ecuador meneó la cabeza y miró al rubio con reproche.

-Deberías cuidar más de Manu.

-¿Pero que no ves que está bien?- Martín señaló a Chile, que se había subido a la barra del bar para bailar- ¡Esta perfectamente cuerdo!

- Mejor borrémonos de aquí antes de que pase algo.

-No quiero irme Panchito, dale, solo deja que eche un tango no más.

-¡Ya has bailado cuatro tangos!

-¡Pero no con la mina que está sentada en la mesa de allá!

El rubio se dirigió a una chica que estaba tranquilamente sentada en una mesa bebiendo un zumo. Se plantó a su lado con una seductora sonrisa mientras apoyaba una mano en la mesa.

-Che señorita, seguro que vos morís de ganas de bailar un tango conmigo.

La chica miró al rubio bastante sonrojada y sonrió, bajando la mirada y negando con la cabeza. El argentino no se dio por vencido y trató de convencerla un par de veces más. En ese momento Martín sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y volteó a ver quien era. Un hombre le miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras se crujía los nudillos.

-Esa señorita es mi novia. Bórrate de aquí antes de que me enfade.

Francisco ya estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos ¡Aquello no podía ir peor! Seguro que se acababan peleando ¿Qué hacer?

De repente la puerta de la taberna se abrió de un portazo. El ecuatoriano miró hacia la entrada y sintió como le quitaban un peso de encima ¡En la puerta estaban parados Daniel, Sebas y Luciano! Rapidamente se dirigió hacia ellos, preguntándose internamente por qué Uruguay y Brasil también estaban allí.

Aunque realmente, tampoco es que la aparición de aquellos dos perturbara tanto a Francisco. Total, últimamente se había acostumbrado a que la gente llegara a su casa de repente y sin avisar.

- É hora de você apareceu!

-Así que se encontraba aquí todo el rato.

-¡Nos hemos recorrido toda la población para encontrarles!

-En buena hora aparecéis ¡Tenéis que ayudarme con esos dos!- Francisco señaló a Chile y Argentina.

Uurguay simplemente miró a esos dos chicos y se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. Entró en la taberna y se cruzó de brazos mientras escudriñaba el panorama con el ceño fruncido. Entonces suspiró y se sentó en una mesa. Levantó la cabeza y pronunció unas palabras con total seriedad:

-Sírvame un mate, por favor.

Ecuador quiso tirarse de los pelos ¿Sebas aparecía y se sentaba tan tranquilo en una mesa a beber mate mientras el argentino estaba en peligro de ser golpeado por el novio de la chica a la que acosaba?

-¡Sebastián! ¿Acaso no piensas hacer nada? ¿No me vas a ayudar a sacar de aquí a esos dos?

Uruguay lo miró por encima de las gafas, muy serio.

-Esos dos son adultos y responsables de sus actos, déjales que hagan lo que les parezca correcto.

-¿Lo que les parezca correcto? ¡Pero si no se dan cuenta de lo que hacen, han bebido demasiadas chelas! ¡Dani!- Se volvió hacia el paraguayo, esperando encontrar apoyo.

Pero parecía ser que Daniel tampoco estaba por la labor de ayudarle.

-Ya se les pasará Francisco, no te preocupes.- Le dirigió una de sus brillantes sonrisas mientras se sentaba en la mesa.- Martín siempre se emociona así cuando ve a una chica linda y ha bebido un poco ¡Camarero, otro mate!

-Pero…

-Relaxe amigo.- Brasil se sentó con ellos- ¿Qué cosa mala puede pasarles estando aquí? ¡Yo quiero un café!

Ahora si que Francisco no sabía si aquello le estaba pasando de verdad o era tan solo un mal sueño ¿Qué acaso ninguno de ellos iba a ayudarlo?

Suspiró y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Bueno, si no podía con ellos, se uniría a ellos. Se sentó con ellos en la mesa y pidió otro café. Solo esperaba que Chile y Argentina no se metieran en problemas.

Le hubiera gustado saber qué estaba haciendo Miguel en esos momentos.

* * *

Mientras tanto Miguel y Julio seguían parados en los puestos del mercadillo. Miraban algunas frutas típicas que solo se cultivaban en la isla y estaban realmente entusiasmados. No era de extrañar tratándose de dos cocineros tan buenos como ellos.

Cuando terminaron de mirar todo lo que les llamó la atención descubrieron que se habían quedado solos.

-No veo por aquí a Francisco ni a ninguno de los otros.

-¿Crees que ya hayan vuelto a casa, broder?

-No creo, si se hubieran ido habrían avisado. Mejor vamos a buscarles.

Comenzaron a caminar por las calles, mientras seguían mirando los puestos. Al pasar por delante de una taberna observaron como un hombre y una mujer salían corriendo de allí. La chica parecía muy triste.

-¿Por qué tenemos que irnos ya? Ese chico solo quería bailar un tango conmigo, no es nada malo.

-¡Ese rubio tenía otras intenciones contigo!

-¡Eso son imaginaciones tuyas! ¿Acaso no te fijaste en que llamó "amor" al chico moreno que iba con él?

Miguel agudizó el oído. Un rubio que bailaba tango. Claramente debía tratarse de Martín.

-Julio, creo que ya los encontramos. Apuesto a que están dentro de la taberna.

Y efectivamente, nada más entrar se encontraron de golpe con todos sus amigos. Tras saludar a Sebas y Luciano, Miguel centró su atención en Francisco, que parecía bastante ocupado hablando con Daniel.

Realmente se encontraba molesto con el ecuatoriano. No le dejaba las cosas claras y Miguel ya no sabía como reaccionar cuando estaba con él. Quizás debía pedir consejo, una segunda opinión de alguien que pudiera decirle qué se le pasaba a Francisco por la cabeza.

¿Pero a quien debía pedir consejo? Estaba claro que a Julio no, su hermano no dudaría en saltar a la yugular de Francisco para estrangularle ¿A Catalina? No, no, al fin y al cabo ella era la hermana de Ecuador y no sabía como reaccionaría. Tampoco estaba seguro de consultar a María y Rodrigo. La última opción que le quedaba era Martín. Llevaban siendo amigos mucho tiempo y siempre que tenían problemas solían hablarlo. Si, Martín podría darle un buen consejo, así que fue hacia él para hablarle.

No sabía el error que estaba a punto de cometer. Porque en temas del corazón, no todo el mundo tiene el mismo punto de vista.

-Martín, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Es muy urgente? Tengo a Manu medio desnudo y con ganas de hacer el amor y…

-¡Si, es más urgente que eso!

El peruano cogió al rubio de la mano y lo llevó a un rincón de la taberna, donde se aseguró que nadie los escucharía.

-Creo que tengo un problema con Francisco.

-Che, llevás teniendo problemas con Francisco años, qué novedad.

-¡No me refiero a problemas de guerras ni de fronteras! Es que…-Miguel bajó la mirada durante unos instantes. Martín se dio cuenta de que si Miguel se ponía así era porque el asunto era importante.- Francisco…ayer en la noche me besó y…

-¿Te besó? ¡Alucina! ¿Y cómo fue?

-Estábamos durmiendo. Cerré los ojos un momento para jatear un rato y entonces él me chapó. Pensaría que estaba dormido.

-Mmmm…-Martín puso cara pensativa- ¿Y él nunca te dijo que le gustabas?

Miguel puso una expresión algo triste. Era cierto que Ecuador lo invitó a la isla, se portó muy atento con él y trató de complacerle en todo. Pero nunca le había dicho que andaba encamotado por él, ni se lo había insinuado.

O eso creía Miguel. Si la noche pasada hubiera estado despierto, habría escuchado a Francisco declarándose.

-No, nunca me dijo nada. Me chapó de repente y ya.

-Ah, querido Miguel.- El rubio pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo y sonrió.- Ese lo único que busca es agarrarte por una noche y olvidarse después.

-¿¡Qué! Francisco no es de esos.

-¿Cómo lo sabés?

-No lo se…es solo que me tinca. Francisco nunca fue de hacer esas cosas.-Perú sonrió levemente.- Es bacán y últimamente colaboramos juntos en muchas proyectos. Intercambiamos recetas, cuidamos animales, nos reímos juntos…

Martín chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza.

-Llevan más de una semana juntos en esta isla, si Francisco quisiera decirte algo ya te lo habría dicho. Eso es lo que pienso.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, cada cual pensando en lo suyo. Al final el rubio se decidió a hablar.

-Che Migue, a ti te gusta Fran ¿No?

-Carajo…creo que si…-Miguel intentó recordar la última vez que enamoró de alguien. Fue siglos atrás y además fue algo tan extraño que jamás se atrevió a confesarlo. Es más, trató de negárselo a si mismo ¿Cómo iba a ser correspondido? Quizás si se lo hubiera dicho a esa persona las cosas serían distintas ahora…

Perú ladeó la cabeza y resopló. No era momento de pensar en el pasado, ahora tenía que concentrarse en el presente. Sabía que Francisco era una persona que caminaba pisando huevos y que no decía las cosas a la primera ¡Pero lo lógico era que si le gustaba se lo hubiera dicho ya! ¿No? ¿A qué esperaba entonces?

Quizás Martín tuviera razón y lo único que buscaba Ecuador era divertirse un rato a su costa y nada más. Pensar en eso hacía que algo dentro de él le doliera. Se había ilusionado en vano. Pero era normal ¿Cómo le iba a gustar a Francisco si prácticamente llevaban toda su vida peleando el uno contra el otro?

Se encogió de hombros, con una triste sonrisa.

-Pero tienes razón Martín, creo que yo a él no le gusto. Mejor dejar las cosas como están.

-Será lo mejor. Aunque tampoco pasa nada si os agarráis una noche.- El rubio asintió. Estaba seguro de que le había dado un buen consejo a Miguel.

-¡Martín!

-¿Qué? ¡Es lo que yo haría!

El peruano suspiró y ladeó la cabeza. No estaba muy seguro de que el consejo de Martín fuera adecuado, pero se repetía a si mismo que en esos temas Martín tenía más experiencia que él. Había conseguido que Manuel lo reconociera como pareja, lo cual era mucho.

Decidió no pensar más en eso y volver a la mesa para beber alguna cosa.

-¡Eh Migue, siéntate aquí conmigo!

El peruano miró a Francisco, dudando si acercarse o no a él. Al final decidió sentarte a su lado para no parecer maleducado. Pero cuando Ecuador intentó hablarle torció la cabeza para no mirarle.

Francisco se quedó con la boca abierta ¿Pero qué había echo él para que ahora Miguel no quisiera hablarle?

-Miguel…

-¿Si?

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿A mi? No causa, nunca estuve mejor.

Aun así Francisco sabía que Miguel mentía. Ahora estaba más esquivo con él y no sabía el motivo.

-¡Camarero, sírveme un pisco!- Perú observó como Chile lo miraba con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras se bebía el pisco- ¿Qué me miras? ¿Ya vas a empezar con eso de que el pisco es chileno?

-¿Yo? ¡Que va po´, too el mundo sabe que el pisco es peruano!

Todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa se quedaron en silencio.

-Ahora si, creo que ya bebiste demasiado Manu.- El argentino se puso al lado del chileno y le hizo que dejara la jarra de chela en la mesa.- Si dices eso es que ya estás más que contento.

-¡No digas weas Martín, yo estoy bien!

-Jose Manuel González Rodríguez, te ordeno que dejes de beber.

-¡Tu a mi no me mandai!- Y dicho esto cogió otra vez la jarra y la vació de un trago.

Brasil se echó a reír mientras Uurguay suspiraba.

-Yo ya se como acabará esto, y no me gusta. Luego nos tocará llevarlo a casa a rastras.

-Não se preocupe com isso Sebas.- Luciano se levantó de su asiento y tomó al rubio de la mano- ¿Por qué no les dejamos a ellos que solucionen esto y mientras nos vamos a bailar tu y yo? ¡Camarera, ponga música!

-¡Espera!- Sebas ya estaba siendo arrastrado al centro de la taberna por su novio. Así que simplemente se resignó a tener que bailar.

No es que le disgustara bailar, que va. Solo que no le gustaba hacerlo delante de tanta gente. Prefería hacerlo cuando estuviera a solas con Luciano, para poder bailar bien pegado a él. Porque cuando bailaba con el brasileño, muchas veces acababan enredador el uno en el otro a base de besos y caricias.

Así que casi le dio un infarto cuando escuchó la música del "Eau si te pego"

-¡No! ¡Cualquier canción menos esa!

- Eau si te pego, eau si te pego…-El brasileño sonrió y le rodeó con los brazos mientras le besaba.

Lo único bueno de la situación, pensó Uruguay, es que los servicios estaban a mano por si acaso tenían necesidad de "pegarse" todavía más.

Martín, en vista de que Manuel no estaba por labor de hacerle caso, decidió intentarlo de otra forma. Nada ponía más celoso a Manuel que ver al argentino tratando de enamorar a alguna mujer. Así que se dirigió hacia la camarera de la taberna, que estaba secando unos vasos.

-Preciosa, ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes unos ojos realmente lindos?

Le sonrió encantadoramente, dejando a la camarera totalmente acholada ¡Jamás un chico tan atractivo le había tirado los tejos de esa manera! Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su novio, Manu saltó a la espalda de Martín y le mordió suavemente la oreja. Martín sonreía internamente. Había conseguido su objetivo.

-¡De nuevo andai haciéndome cornudo con una mina! En realidad a mi me van las minas.-Manuel se dirigió a la camarera. - Pero me enamoré de este weón culiao y me importa una cresta que too el mundo lo sepa.

-Qué lindas tus palabras Manu. Me gustaría que las repitieras cuando no estés en pedo.

-¡Pero si yo nunca bebo, eso e´malo para la salud!- Justo en ese momento empezó a sonar la música a todo volumen y Chile se subió encima de una de las mesas.- ¡VIVA CHILE CABRONES! ¡MARTÍN WEÓN ESTÁ RICO Y YO LO AMO!

-¡Baja de ahí boludo! ¡Eso ya no me gusta!

Desde otra de las mesas, Julio miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa al chileno.

-Se lo merece. Por no darme mar.

-Vamos Julio, no seas malo con él. Además por una vez le está diciendo cosas lindas a Martín.

-Bah…son cosas de tontos…

-¿Cosas de tontos?-Paraguay alzó una ceja- ¿Qué pasaría si yo te lo dijera a ti?

-¿Eh? Ah, pues si tu lo dices…- Julio se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.- P-Pero no lo dirás ¿A que no?

Daniel sonrió y le dio y le besó en la frente. Luego se acercó a su oído y susurró en voz baja:

- Rohayhu mitai, no lo olvides.

Julio sintió un escalofrío de placer ante estas palabras y no pudo evitar coger a Dani del cuello de la camisa y plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios.

¿Y qué hacían mientras tanto Miguel y Francisco?

Pues nada de nada.

Estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro, metidos en sus propios pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Y justo en ese momento la puerta de la taberna se abrió de un portazo y en el umbral apareció una figura con las manos apoyadas en la cadera, que además les fulminó con la mirada.

Catalina. Y parecía estar muy enfadada.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ AÚN ESTÁN AQUÍ Y NO ME HAN TRAÍDO LAS COSAS QUE PEDÍ QUE COMPRARAN!

Pero ninguno pareció hacer caso a la colombiana, estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propios asuntos. Miguel y Francisco seguían dándose la espalda el uno al otro evitando mirarse a la cara, Julio y Dani estaban cogidos de la mano y diciéndose cosas al oído entre risitas, Sebas y Luciano hacía rato que habían desaparecido dentro de los servicios, y en cuanto a Martín y Manuel…Solo decir que el rubio intentaba por todos los medios que el chileno dejara de bailar encima de la mesa.

Catalina no se lo creía ¿Encima se atrevían a ignorarla? ¿A ella? ¡Eso ya era demasiado!

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia su hermano.

-¡Coco! ¿Qué haces acá?

-Eso mismo debería preguntar yo ¿Qué hacen ustedes que no están en casa?

-¿En casa?- Francisco miró por primera vez su reloj de muñeca- ¡Cierto, ya es muy tarde! Disculpa, se nos pasó el tiempo sin enterarnos.

-¡No quiero excusas! Salgamos ahora mismo para casa.

-Tenemos que avisar al resto. También vinieron Sebastián y Luciano.

-¿Ellos también? ¿Y donde están?

-Pues lo cierto es que hace un rato que no los veo…

Miguel levantó la mano y señaló en dirección a los servicios.

-Oh…Ya entiendo. Lo mejor será esperar a que terminen de…de hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo ahí dentro.

Pero Catalina no opinaba lo mismo. Se plantó delante de la puerta de los servicios para caballeros y aporreó la puerta un par de veces.

-¡Hagan el favor de salir de ahí ahora mismo! ¿Qué no les da vergüenza hacer ese tipo de cosas en un lugar público?

Enseguida salieron los dos chicos de ahí dentro, totalmente acholados y pidiendo disculpas con la mirada.

Bien, ahora ya solo quedaba atrapar a Manu, que seguía riendo mientras daba vueltas por la taberna. Por suerte Martín se encargó de tomarlo y sacarlo de allí.

-¡Y perdone por las molestias!- El rubio se dirigió a la camarera y sonrió encantadoramente antes de salir por la puerta.

La camarera se quedó un poco aturdida ante lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca había tenido unos clientes tan peculiares que se llamaban entre si con nombres de países. Pero debía reconocer que a pesar de todo el alboroto que armaron, le parecían encantadores.

Oh, y otra cosa…

¡Se habían ido sin pagar!

* * *

Las naciones se encaminaron de vuelta a la casa. Manuel ya se encontraba mejor, pero culpaba a Martín de todo lo sucedido. Martín simplemente se reía y trataba de ignorar los insultos que el moreno le lanzaba. Catalina iba delante de ellos, aun murmurando sobre lo enfadada que estaba.

-Hombres tenían que ser, no aprecian lo que una mujer hace por ellos…

-No te enojes Catalina, ellos solo querían divertirse.

-No los defiendas Daniel, saben bien lo que hacían.

-¡Dani, Sebas me mira mal!- Julio se ocultó detrás del paraguayo mientras miraba al uruguayo con temor.

-Sebas, no molestes a Julio.

Uruguay sonrió con malicia mientras ocultaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No pretendía molestarlo, solo le recordé que si se acerca a ti le pegaré el mayor chute de su vida.

-Você não pode batê-lo porque eu vou ter você em meus braços firmemente.- Brasil abrazó a su novio y le besó en la oreja, cosa que hizo enrojecer al uruguayo mientras gruñía por lo bajo.

-¿Y ustedes dos por qué vienen con nosotros?

-Verás Catalina, tu hermano nos dio permiso para permanecer en su casa estos días, así podremos estar todos juntos.

Catalina suspiró.

-Mi hermano es demasiado bueno. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está?

Catalina volvió la cabeza y pudo ver que detrás de ellos iban Francisco y Miguel, bastante alejados. Decidió dejarlos seguir solos y se dio buena prisa en llevar a los demás hasta la casa.

Perú y Ecuador caminaban uno al lado del otro sumidos en un incómodo silencio. Miguel esperaba que Francisco le dijera algo, todavía tenía la esperanza de que lo que Martín estuviera equivocado y Pancho le quisiera de verdad. Pero los minutos pasaban y el silencio se hacía cada vez más pesado. Solo cuando faltaban solo unos metros para llegar a la casa Francisco se paró. Miguel siguió caminando unos segundos más, sin darse cuenta de que el otro se quedó atrás. Cuando al fin se percató, se volteó y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ocurre ocurre?

- Tengo algo que decirte.

El peruano contuvo la respiración. Quizás ese era el momento en el que Francisco por fin le diría algo.

-Te escucho.

-Yo… Quería disculparme por lo que hice anoche. Estuvo mal besarte sin tu permiso.

Francisco intentaba arreglar las cosas. Intuía que Miguel llevaba todo el día disgustado con él precisamente por no pedirle perdón. Se sentía tonto ¡Él quería declararse, no disculparse! Además estaba mintiendo descaradamente, no se arrepentía de besarle, y lo haría mil veces más si pudiera.

Miguel, por su parte, suspiró. Ya debía imaginarse que Pancho nunca le diría que le quería ¿Pero tan malo fue ese beso?

-Si te sientes incómodo podemos fingir que eso nunca pasó.

Aquí fue cuando Perú se sintió realmente mal. Ahora le pedía que se olvidara, pero eso era algo que no podía hacer. Miró al otro con rabia mientras daba un paso al frente.

-¡Eres un tarado Francisco, no te enteras nunca! ¡El problema es precisamente que yo no puedo fingir que ese besó nunca sucedió!

-Tu…eres importante para mi, pero no como amigo… ¡Bueno, quiero decir, si que eres mi amigo, pero quiero que seamos algo más que eso! No sabes lo bien que se siente cuando estoy a tu lado. Me gusta cuando jugamos a volley, cuando cocinamos juntos, cuando te visito y acabamos hablando de todo menos de política. Algunos de los mejores momentos que recuerdo los he pasado contigo. Oh, recuerdo la vez aquella que fuimos a Machu Pichu y te reías de mi porque me fatigaba subir la ladera de la montaña. O las veces que fuimos juntos a mirar la lluvia de estrellas a la bahía de Paracas porque desde ahí se veía mejor el cielo. Son tantas cosas…

Francisco se paró un momento, mirando al suelo, sin saber cómo continuar. Cuando al fin subió la cabeza no pudo seguir hablando porque en ese momento Miguel se acercó y le puso un dedo en los labios. Pancho temió que aquellas palabras no hubieran gustado al peruano, pero ese temor se disipó de un plumazo cuando vio a Miguel sonreír, sus ojos brillantes y los labios curvados hacia arriba.

Quizás la opinión de Martín no era del todo acertada.

-Ya no necesito oír nada más. Gracias Francisco.- Perú apartó la mano y acercó su rostro al de Ecuador y le besó suavemente en los labios.- Vamos a la casa, empieza a refrescar.

Francisco sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Volvieron a caminar, pero esta vez con una sonrisa adornando sus caras. En algún momento el ecuatoriano tomó la mano de su vecino entre las suyas.

Los dos estaban seguros de que aquello iba a ser el comienzo de algo maravilloso.

Lo que no sabían era que, teniendo a tanta gente en la isla, las cosas se podían torcer con mucha facilidad...

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Capítulo 6: En la cueva del fantasma

**-Título:** Operación declaración 6: En la cueva del fantasma.

**-Parejas:** PerúxEcuador, ParaguayxBolivia, ArgentinaxChile y BrasilxUruguay.

**-Advertencias:** Fantasmas. Leyendas urbanas. Iguanas enfadadas. Comportamiento de malos hermanos. Y mucho drama al final.

**-Notas:** Amo a Julito, pero en este capítulo va a hacer un poco de malo.

**-Disclaimer:** Hetalia y Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen.

* * *

Las cosas en la isla iban de maravilla aquel día. Todos cumplían con las tareas que Catalina les asignaba y a cambio disfrutaban de tiempo libre en la playa. Sin embargo, Miguel aún no podía estar tranquilo. Llevaba inquieto desde que hacía dos días había tenido esa charla con Francisco, donde Ecuador le dijo que era muy importante para él y que se lo pasaba bien a su lado. Pero no le dijo nada de que le quería. Esa era la espinita que tenía Miguel, que no sabía si dar el siguiente paso. Al final tras mucho pensarlo llegó a la conclusión de que él mismo le diría a Pancho que lo quería. Al fin y al cabo era lo que sentía.

Pero en todo el día no encontró ni un momento para quedarse a solas con Fancisco. A cada momento siempre había alguien que le buscaba: Julio que quería jugar con él, Martín que le pedía ayuda para librarse de las tareas impuestas por Catalina, Luciano que se burlaba de él por los asuntos de fútbol, un par de broncas que tuvo con Manu…Y a pesar de todo, Francisco estaba siempre con él. Ni un momento lo dejó solo. Fueron juntos a todos los sitios. A Miguel le tranquilizaba tenerlo a su lado.

Francisco estaba en las mismas. Había elaborado un discurso para soltárselo a Miguel en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, un discurso que había logrado elaborar después de leer todos los artículos que hablaban de amor en las revistas que hacía un tiempo tomó sin permiso de la casa de María. Después de regresar de cortar leña para mantener encendido el horno de la cocina, se sentó en el porche de la casa y suspiró. Catalina, que pasaba por allí, se acercó a su hermano y se sentó a su lado, preocupada por si le pasaba algo.

-¿Todo va bien, hermano? ¿Ya pudiste hablar con Miguel para termina de aclarar las cosas? Mira que se acaba el tiempo de vacaciones.

-Lo tengo todo preparado Catalina. He memorizado un discurso.

-¿Y estás seguro de poder decírselo sin ponerte nervioso?

Francisco asintió. No por nada se había pasado tres horas delante de un muñeco de paja, intentando simular que era Miguel, para que cuando llegara ese momento no se quedara atascado y no le salieran las palabras.

-Todo está controlado. Esta vez será la definitiva, seguro.

Catalina no estaba del todo segura de que su hermano fuera a cumplir su objetivo. Le preocupaba que nuevamente uno de los muchachos se metiera en medio a incordiar. Como si la isla no fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que pudieran hablar en algún privado…

De repente la colombiana tuvo una idea, una idea tan brillante y sencilla que no podía creerse que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes. Miró a su hermano con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Francisco. Cuando Catalina sonreía de esa manera es que no estaba tramando nada bueno.

-Tengo un plan que quizás pueda ayudar a declararte de una vez por todas. Y créeme hermanito, esta vez no te molestará nadie.

-¿Q-Qué plan?

-Tú solo haz lo que yo te diga. Y necesito saber ¿Hay alguna leyenda en torno a esta isla?

* * *

Cuando llegó la noche Catalina mandó poner la mesa en el porche de la casa. Desde que Luciano y Sebastián llegaron a la casa se hacía imposible que todos pudieran comer dentro. Además, a la hora de dormir tenían que conformarse con unos colchones tirados en el suelo del salón. Y aquello era un caos, puesto que muchas noches acabaron teniendo guerras de almohadas por ver quien se quedaba con el sofá.

Uruguay era el encargado de poner la mesa aquella noche. Repartió los nueve platos por la mesa y comenzaron a comer mientras charlaban sobre cómo les había ido el día. De repente Martín se levantó de la silla y miró a sus amigos.

-Un momento…¿Quién me ha robado la comida?

-Weón, te la has comido ya.

-¡No es cierto! Hace un segundo mi plato estaba aquí y de repente ha desaparecido.

-A mi me ha pasado lo mismo.

-¡Ha sido un fantasma!

-No seas tonto Julio, los fantasmas no existen.

Catalina se rio internamente mientras guardaba con disimulo el plato de carne que le quitó a Martín sin que este se diera cuenta. Estaba comenzando a poner en práctica el plan que había elaborado con su hermano. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Ecuador, indicándole que podía seguir con que habían planeado. Francisco captó la atención y volvió la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos, mientras tomaba un pedazo de tarta.

-Son varias las personas que afirman haber visto un fantasma en esta isla.

Un pesado silencio se apoderó de todos los allí presentes. Martín estaba a punto de meterse una cuchara en la boca, pero se quedó a medio camino. Manuel y Sebastián simplemente arquearon una ceja. Miguel sonrió de forma nerviosa, era un poco supersticioso y las historias de fantasmas no le daban buena espina. A Julio le faltó tiempo para abrazar a Dani y ocultar la cabeza en su hombro, mientras Paraguay le acariciaba suavemente el pelo. Solamente Luciano parecía entusiasmado con lo que estaba oyendo, así que se acercó al ecuatoriano y se sentó a su pies, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción y apoyando la barbilla en las manos, esperando a oír más cosas.

-¡Parece una historia interesante! ¡Yo quiero saber más sobre eso!

-No hay mucho que contar. Yo no se si los fantasmas existen o no, pero mucha gente de esta isla dice que ha visto uno rondando por la Bahía de Correos, con un barril de la oficina de correos al hombro. - Ecuador se encogió de hombros, como si estuviera hablando de algo tan normal como el tiempo.- En el siglo VXII los balleneros que surcaban estas aguas hacían una parada en la Bahía de Correos y depositaban allí un barril con cartas dentro, normalmente cartas en las que se pedía ayuda para salir de la isla, para que los barcos que hacían su viaje de retorno las recogieran y las hicieran llegar a sus destinatarios. Estos destinatarios solían ser familiares residentes en Europa o en el territorio de Estados Unidos. El problema es que, como estas aguas estaban infectadas de piratas, muchas de esas cartas jamás llegaban a su destino y se perdían en el fondo del mar. Por eso, cada noche el alma de uno de esos balleneros se pasea por la playa con un barril de cartas, intentando conseguir que lleguen a su destino.*

- É uma história interesante ¿Y hay alguna pista sobre quién puede ser ese fantasma?

-Luciano, carajo, deja ya el tema.

-¡Pero tengo curiosidad Miguel, no todos los días se puede ver un fantasma!

-Por lo que dicen puede tratarse de un marinero del buque Essex, que en 1819 incendió toda la isla…la piel me ardió durante unos cuantos días por su culpa, y Alfred logró convertir todo ese suceso en una idea para una novela.**

-Una novela bastante entretenida.- Chile asintió con la cabeza.

Después de esa explicación todos guardaron silencio durante un rato, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y mirando de vez en cuando hacia la playa. De repente el silencio fue roto por la risa de Catalina.

-Muchachos, no me digan que la historia que les ha contado mi hermano ha conseguido asustarles ¿Qué acaso no son hombres machos sin miedo a nada?

-Che, ¿Quién dijo que mi grossa persona tenga miedo? Todo el mundo sabe que los fantasmas no existen.

-Yo no creo en fantasmas, pero si en el Caleuche, la Pincoya, el coñipoñi, el trehuaco, el camahueto…

-Ya para Manu.- Martín lanzó una mirada de aburrimiento al chileno, que le correspondió con otra de fastidio al haber sido interrumpido cuando estaba enumerando a sus criaturas mitológicas, de las que tan orgulloso se sentía.- Esos seres tampoco existen.

-Si existen po´, pero no salen delante de fletos culiaos como tu.

-Como sea.- Catalina alzó un poco la voz, lo suficiente para captar de nuevo la atención de los chicos.- Ya que esta isla tiene tantas cosas misteriosas…He pensado que podríamos jugar a la "caza del tesoro", una especie de prueba de valor.

-¿¡Una prueba de valor con fantasmas rondando por ahí fuera! ¡Ni loca, birlocha!

-Pero Catalina, eso requiere preparación…

-¡Anda mira, si casualmente tengo papelitos con los nombres de cada uno para formar parejas AL AZAR, y esta mañana dejé repartidas en la isla pelotas de tenis con una "x" dibujada!- La colombiana interrumpió a Daniel antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.- Qué casualidad, ¿Verdad? Pues ya que lo tenemos todo, el juego consistirá en encontrar una pelota de tenis. Para ello nos dividiremos en parejas. La pareja que antes encuentre la pelota y la traiga aquí, será la ganadora.

-Pero somos nueve.- Interrumpió Sebas mientras se colocaba bien las gafas.- Uno de nosotros tendrá que ir solo.

-Yo no participaré, así que les esperaré aquí para comprobar quien es el ganador.

-Linda idea ¡Yo me apunto!- Paraguay se levantó de la silla y fue a coger uno de los papelitos que la colombiana tenía en la mano, más no puedo llegar a coger ninguno porque la chica los apartó rápidamente.

-Yo entregaré el papelito a cada uno de ustedes, no toquen nada.-

Catalina repartió un papel con un número a cada chico. Los dos que tuvieran el mismo número debían ir juntos. Al final las parejas que se formaron fueron Manu con Martín, Sebas con Luciano, Dani con Julio y, como no, Francisco con Miguel. Naturalmente, Coco había repartido los papelitos de tal manera que los números que salieran resultaran en esas parejas.

Y claro, como no, hubo quien se quejó de eso.

-¡No puede ser que me haya tocado otra vez con Martín!

-Acéptalo Manu, es el destino, vos no podés escapar de mí.

-Puta la wea, solo espero que encima de que acepto jugar contigo no me hinches las bolas.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso será imposible.- Murmuró Sebas.- Solo espero que no se maten a palos en mitad del bosque.

-Não se preocupe com eles, Sebas.- Luciano pasó un brazo por los hombros del rubio.- Nosotros debemos concentrarnos en ganar este juego, será igual de fácil que ganar un partido de fútbol.

-¿Y cómo sabremos dónde están situadas las pelotas, Catalina?

-Fácil Miguel, llevareis un mapa de la isla donde se señala la zona en que debe buscar para encontrar la pelota. Cuando la encontréis lo único que deben hacer es cogerla y volver otra vez a casa.

-Está todo muy bien preparado.- Dani sonrió mientras se colocaba mejor la banda de su frente.

Catalina intentó no sonreír demasiado, pensando en que ya podía estar todo bien organizado, ya que se había pasado casi toda la mañana preparando las cosas con su hermano.

Miguel y Julio no parecían muy entusiastas por participar. Entraron dentro de la casa y cuchichearon en voz baja.

-¡Maldito juego!

-Tranquilízate Julio, no pasará nada.

-¿Y me lo dices tu? Te tiemblan las piernas, broder.

-¡N-No es cierto carajo! Aunque será mejor que nos pongamos…¡El chullo de la suerte! Seguro que con eso logramos ahuyentar al fantasma.

Los dos hermanos fueron adonde guardaban el equipaje y sacaron dos ponchos y dos chullos completamente iguales. Se los pusieron y también tomaron dos linternas, una mochila y una cantimplora. Luego se abrazaron.

-¡Que no te pille el fantasma!

-¡Lo mismo digo!

Sebastián los miró con cara de resignación.

-¡Que no vamos a la guerra, por dios, solo vamos a jugar a un juego! ¡Y los fantasmas no existen!

-¿Por qué lleváis puesta la misma ropa?- Luciano los miró con curiosidad.- ¡parecéis gemelos! Si no fuera porque sois de alturas diferentes podría pensar que sois gemelos.

-Es algo que hacemos para tener buena suerte. Estos chullos los tejí yo, y estoy seguro de que dan buena suerte.- Miguel sonrió mientras miraba a su hermano, que parecía un clon suyo.- Si los dos llevamos el mismo chullo estaremos conectados y no tendremos miedo.

Si Miguel hubiera sabido que ir vestido igual que su hermano le iba a traer tantos quebraderos de cabeza en un futuro, en ese instante no se habría reído tanto.

Una vez que todo el mundo tuvo su mapa dedicaron unos momentos a estudiarlo. Luciano observó su mapa con cara de aburrimiento, les había tocado buscar en la zona de selva, nada nuevo para él. Así que se dedicó a mirar los mapas del resto de sus compañeros. Cuando vio el que les tocó a Miguel y Francisco abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¡Os ha tocado la zona de Bahía de Correos, donde se aparece el fantasma! ¡Qué emocionante!

-Sigue sin parecerme emocionante…-Miguel miró su mapa, un poco inquieto.

-¡No me digas que te dan miedo los fantasmas! ¡Ah, espera, ya se lo que podemos hacer! Te puedo cambiar el mapa que nos ha tocado a Sebas y a mí por el vuestro, tengo curiosidad por ir a ese sitio.

Francisco se alarmó. El plan que había elaborado con Catalina consistía en que Perú y él tuvieran que investigar por la Bahía de Correos. Al ser una zona tan llena de misterio, los demás se mantendrían alejados de allí por temor al fantasma y así estarían solos para hablar con tranquilidad. Pero si Miguel aceptaba cambiarle el mapa a Luciano todo el plan se iría al traste…

Por suerte Miguel no aceptó el cambio.

-¡No me dan miedo los fantasmas pe, yo soy recontramacho por mi mare! Iremos a ese sitio, y si aparece el fantasma…Pues le saludaremos.

-Muy bien, ya veo que todo está aclarado.- Catalina se puso delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados.- Tenéis tres horas para volver acá con las pelotas ¿Si? Pues venga. Preparados…listos… ¡Ya!

Nada más decir "ya", las cuatro parejas salieron corriendo cada una en una dirección distinta y Catalina se quedó sola junto a la casa. Esperaba que el plan saliera bien y que su hermano por fin pudiera hacer una declaración de condiciones. La historia del fantasma sería la excusa perfecta para mantener alejados a los demás. Y mientras tanto ella podría tumbarse tranquilamente en una hamaca y disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad.

* * *

Sebastián ya se había cansado de correr. Llevaban corriendo desde que salieron de la casa y prácticamente ya habían llegado al lugar donde debían buscar la pelota, un lugar en medio de la selva. Una vez más, Sebas admiró la facilidad que tenía Luciano para moverse por ese tipo de terrenos. No parecía que le molestasen las plantas, ni que saltar por encima de las raíces de los árboles supusiera un esfuerzo. Él en cambio tenía que moverse con cuidado para no tropezarse y caerse en el suelo, y por eso cada vez se quedaba más atrás. Cuando el brasileño se dio cuenta de eso, aminoró el paso y se colocó al lado de su acompañante.

-Você anda muito lento Sebas. A este ritmo não vamos nunca chegar.

-El problema no es que yo camine muy lento, el problema es que tú caminas demasiado deprisa.

-Quiero encontrar cuanto antes la pelota para que lleguemos los primeros ¡Quiero ganarles a todos!

Uruguay suspiró. A veces tener un novio con un espíritu tan competitivo resultaba agotador.

Siguieron caminando y al cabo de un rato lograron distinguir algo oculto en el hueco de un árbol. Se acercaron para mirar lo que era y sonrieron al descubrir que se trataba de una pelota de tenis con una "x" dibujada en la superficie.

-¡Ya la hemos conseguido! Ahora volvamos deprisa a la casa, quiero tomarme un mate.

Luciano asintió y se guardó la pelota en el bolsillo. De repente pareció darse cuenta de algo y miró a Sebastián.

-Ouça, eu só tinha uma idéi. Aún es pronto para que volvamos. Seguro que los demás apenas han llegado a los lugares que marcaban sus mapas, ya que tan solo ha transcurrido media hora ¿Por qué no vamos mientras tanto a la Bahía de Correos a echar un vistazo y comprobamos si es cierto que allí hay un fantasma? Nos pilla de paso para volver a casa, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero no querías llegar el primero a la casa?

-Si, pero también tengo curiosidad por ver ese sitio. Vale la pena ir allí.

-Como quieras.- Sebas se encogió de hombros.- Pero si Martín gana el juego por llegar primero luego no te enfades con él.

-No ganará, estoy seguro. Yo corro más que él ¡Vamos rápido!

Y ambos comenzaron a correr, en dirección a la Bahía.

* * *

-Esto es una mierda.

Por una vez Manu estaba de acuerdo con Martín. Encontrar la pelota fue demasiado fácil para ellos, estaba escondida debajo de una piedra y se veía a simple vista.

- Estoy al pedo de este juego.

-Calla la boca, ya tenemos la pelota po´, volvamos a la casa.

-Che Manu ¿A qué tanta prisa? Ahora estamos los dos solos.- Martín se acercó al chileno, que retrocedió un par de pasos antes de ponerse rojo.

-¡Me importa un pico que estemos solos, no te acerquei´a mi!

-¿Sabes que tengo ganas de romperte la boca? En el buen sentido, claro.

-Chupa de una botella, a mi me dejai´ en paz.

-¡Pero Manu!- Argentina puso cara de pena, con los ojitos llorosos.- ¡Desde que llegamos aquí no hemos tenido tiempo para estar a solas! ¡Y yo quiero pasar un rato con vos! A este paso moriré por abstinencia.

Chile también se moría de ganas de estar a solas con Argentina, echaba de menos que le acariciase y le dijese cosas lindas al oído, cosas que solo iban dirigidas a él y que sonaban aún mejor con el acento que el rubio les ponía.

Pero naturalmente nunca admitiría tal cosa delante de Martín, así que intentó poner cara de indiferencia y le miró sin mucho interés.

-Y en caso de quedarnos solos, ¿Adonde cresta vamos?

-Pues…-El argentino pensó durante unos instantes.- ¡A la Bahía de Correos! De seguro allí no molestará nadie.

-Creí que le teniai´ miedo al fantasma.

-Ya dije que yo no creo en esas cosas.

-La última vez que vimos una película de miedo en tu casa no saliste a la calle en tres días por miedo a que te atacara un zombi y…

-Manu…

-¿Qué?

-Callate. Ok? ahora solo cállate y seguime nomás. No me recuerdes lo de esa película.

-Cagao.

* * *

Julio caminaba despacio mientras observaba muy atento a su alrededor, analizando cada movimiento que se producía en los setos del camino por el que andaba. Cada pequeño ruido parecía sobresaltarle y a cada instante giraba la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás. A su lado, Dani parecía mucho más relajado.

-D-Dani…

-¿Hum?- El castaño miraba el mapa, pero lo dejó a un lado y miró a Julio.- ¿Quieres algo?

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar al punto que indica el mapa?

-No mucho, ya estamos cerca.

Pero Julio no se quedaba tranquilo.

-Es que estamos cerca del lugar donde dicen que se aparece el fantasma…

Daniel paró de andar y el boliviano casi chocó contra él. Volvió a levantarse el chullo, que se le había vuelto a bajar hasta los ojos, para encontrarse con que Paraguay le miraba dulcemente.

-¿Tienes miedo de que nos encontremos con el fantasma?

-¿M-Miedo yo? ¡No! El menor puso los brazos en la jarras y soltó una carcajada.- ¿Cómo voy a tener miedo de una cosa que no existe? ¡Jajajaja, qué tontería!

Y de pronto se escuchó un ruido de entre los árboles. Julio soltó un chillido y cerró los ojos, esperando ver en cualquier momento una sombra espectral saliendo del árbol. Pero lo único que logró ver fue a una lagartija moviéndose entre las ramas. La lagartija lo miró con sus grandes ojos negros, como si se estuviera riendo de él por ser tan miedoso. Bolivia sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían por la vergüenza y tomó una piedra del suelo para tirársela al animal, por haberle dado semejante susto. Paraguay intentó detenerlo antes de que lo hiciera.

-¡Esa pobre lagartija no tiene culpa de nada!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. En cuanto la piedra impactó contra ella, la iguana saltó sobre Julio que, sobresaltado, soltó el mapa y se hizo a un lado para esquivarla. El animal cayó al suelo y correteó hacia ellos.

-¡Nos ataca una iguana! ¡Debemos buscar algo para ahuyentarla!

-Mitai, las iguanas son animales pacíficos, no nos harán nada.

-¡Pero se está comiendo nuestro mapa!

Dani miro en dirección a la iguana y abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. Efectivamente, el animal había tomado el mapa que estaba en el suelo y se lo había tragado como si se tratara de una planta. Una vez que terminó de comérselo, volteó y se subió nuevamente a la rama del árbol.

Tanto Paraguay como Bolivia estaban clavados en el suelo, inmóviles, sin creerse lo que había sucedido. Tras un rato Dani decidió decir algo. Rio nerviosamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Uy, parece que nos quedamos sin mapa.

-¡Te dije que ese bicho era una mala birlocha!

-La pobrecita iguana no sabía lo que hacía, confundió el mapa con comida. Dale Julito, no seas mala con ella. Mejor sigamos andando para intentar salir de aquí. A lo mejor podemos encontrar algún lugar que nos resulte familiar, y así podremos regresar a casa.

Julio asintió. Era mejor caminar que quedarse parado en un sitio así.

Al cabo de un rato lograron salir del bosquecillo por el que caminaban y ante ellos apareció la playa.

-La Bahía de Correos…-Murmuró el boliviano.

-Creo que nos alejamos mucho de donde el mapa señala nuestra zona. Pero podemos echar un vistazo a este sitio, ya que estamos aquí. Quizás encontremos por casualidad una pelota.

-¡No!- Julio se abrazó a Dani- ¡Este sitio no me gusta, mejor regresemos ya!

A Paraguay no es que le gustara ver a Julio teniendo miedo, pero tenía que reconocer que encontraba adorable que le abrazara de esa manera. Rodeó al menor con los brazos y lo acercó a él.

-Sabes que yo nunca dejaría que nada malo te pasase. No tengas miedo mitai.- Dani miró alrededor de la playa, buscando algún sitio donde pudieran sentarse a descansar.- Mira, allí hay una cueva. Podemos sentarnos dentro y descansar un rato.

-Dale, vamos allá. Pero…-Julio se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.- No dejes de abrazarme como ahora.

Daniel sonrió una vez más mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cueva.

-No dejaré de abrazarte nunca.

* * *

Miguel sonrió mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Llevaban un rato andando por la zona que les había, la Bahía de Correos. Al principio Perú estaba muy nervioso, ni siquiera el chullo de la suerte lograba calmarle. Pero cuando Ecuador le tomó de la mano y la apretó con fuerza comenzó a sentirse mejor.

-¿No tienes calor ahora que estamos en la playa?

-Hace frío ahora en la noche. Pero después de correr tanto si que tengo algo de calor.

-Entonces sería mejor que te quitaras ropa ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo?

-Pucha ¿De verdad hace falta que preguntes eso?

Francisco no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Tomó a Miguel de la cintura y lo besó con fuerza. Al instante fue correspondido por el otro. Bajó los labios por su cuello y metió las manos bajo el poncho. Ya iba a quitarle el chullo cuando el peruano puso una mano encima de la suya y negó con la cabeza.

-No me lo puedo quitar, prometí a Julio que lo llevaría puesto.

Francisco rió.

-¿Vas en serio cuando dices que es un chullo mágico?

-¡Por supuesto que si!- Miguel le miró ofendido, pero enseguida puso una sonrisa.- Es mágico porque consigue que Julito deje de tener miedo, no es mágico porque tenga poderes especiales ni nada parecido.

-Oh…ya entiendo.

Estuvieron besándose un rato más, hasta que Miguel se separó y miró a Francisco directamente a los ojos.

-Oe Fran, ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?

Pancho se preguntaba cómo hacía Miguel para adivinarle los pensamientos.

-Si que tengo algo que decirte. Pero prefiero decírtelo allá.- Señaló una cueva que estaba cerca de la playa.

-P-Pero esa cueva… ¡Es la cueva donde se aparece el fantasma!- Perú dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la casa.- ¡Ni aunque me pagues me meto ahí!

-¡Pero es que…la pelota de tenis está ahí dentro según el mapa!

Miguel se pasó. Luego miró hacia la cueva y luego otra vez a Francisco.

-Ya pues, me da igual. Es un juego nomás. Yo no me meto con fantasmas.

Panchó suspiró, intentando armarse de paciencia. Aquello estaba siendo más complicado de lo que se esperaba. Había olvidado por completo que Miguel era muy supersticioso y que no le gustaban nada las cosas que tuvieran que ver con los espectros o las maldiciones.

-Necesito decirte una cosa, pero tiene que ser dentro de la cueva.

-Eso son huevadas ¿Qué no me puedes decir aquí?

-Eh…No.

Claro que no se lo iba a decir ahí, más que nada porque con la mala suerte que tenía seguro que alguno de los chicos andaba merodeando por allí y les interrumpía el momento.

Miguel arqueó una ceja, no contento con la explicación que le daba su vecino.

-¿Seguro que no es nada malo?

-Claro que no. Confía en mí. Te prometo que será algo bueno.

-Dale entonces.

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta la cueva. Una vez que llegaron entraron en ella. Aunque estaba bastante oscuro y la cueva era muy amplia, se podía ver el suelo gracias a la luz que se colaba por los agujeros del techo. Francisco comenzó a armarse de valor para lo que tenía que decir.

-¡Aquí y ahora tengo algo que decirte! ¡Yo te quie…!

-¡Mira, allí parece que hay un bulto, quizás sea la pelota.- Miguel se fue corriendo al interior de la cueva y dejó solo a Francisco.

Solo y con la boca abierta.

Miguel se fue. Delante de sus narices ¡Y justo cuando comenzaba con la declaración! Ahora que por fin se sentía decidido no pensaba dar media vuelta, así que entró a la cueva para buscar a Miguel.

Tras un rato dando vueltas al fin divisó en una esquina un que se movía. Francisco se aproximó a él y vio que se trataba de una persona envuelta en un poncho y con un chullo en la cabeza. Era Miguel, claro, seguro que se cansó de andar. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, sin ser correspondido.

-¿No quieres hablarme? Siento haberte traído hasta acá, se que estos sitios no te gustan demasiado.

No recibió respuesta alguna, así que decidió continuar. Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Miguel, hay algo que llevo mucho tiempo esperando a decirte…

No sabía el tremendo error que estaba a punto de cometer.

* * *

Al no encontrar un sitio mejor donde poder estar a solas, Chile y Argentina acabaron en la cueva de la Bahía de Correos. Allí pudieron despacharse a gusto después de haberse pasado más de una semana sin tocarse el uno al otro. Martín quería coger a Manu aprisa, pero el chileno seguía resistiéndose.

-¿Te gusta que te chape?

-No

-Si igual te gusta

-Que no weón.

-Uy, que si te gusta.

-¡La mierda! ¡Si conchentumare, me gusta! ¿Contento?

-Mucho.

En esas estaban cuando de repente una sombra se abalanzó sobre ellos.

-Eu peguei o fantasma!

-¿L-Luciano? ¡No soy el fantasma, quita de encima fleto!

El brasileño se quitó de encima del argentino, y al instante Uruguay apareció a su lado.

-¿Ves? Te dije que los fantasmas no existen. Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso, Lu.

-Está tan oscuro que no se ve nada. Además, tampoco esperaba encontrarme con Manu y tu primo aquí dentro.- Brasil puso cara de decepción mientras ayudaba a Martín a levantarse del suelo.

-¿Qué weas haceis vosotros aquí?- Manuel se cruzó de brazos y encaró a los recién llegados. Estaba molesto de que le hubieran interrumpido justo cuando al fin podía estar a solas con Martín.

-Vinimos a esta cueva para encontrar al fantasma, pero creo que no hay nada ¿Vosotros habéis encontrado algo?

-No, tampoco. Creo que lo mejor será salir de aquí lo antes posible. Esta demasiado oscuro y no se ve nada.

A todos les pareció buena idea, así que caminaron por la cueva para encontrar la salida. De repente, Sebas, que iba el primero del grupo, se paró en una esquina.

-O que acontece, Sebastian?

-Quietos. Hablad en voz baja. Ahí delante hay alguien.

-¡Es el fantasma!- Uruguay tuvo que detener a su novio antes de que saliera corriendo de la emoción.

-¡He dicho quietos!

Los cuatro asomaron la cabeza y observaron al desconocido.

-Pues no parece un fantasma.- Murmuró Martín.

-Claro que no fleto ¿Qué no veis que es Miguel? O Julio, no se. Con esta oscuridad no se ve nada.

-¡Silencio! Se acerca otra persona.

-¿Quién es?

-Parece…Francisco ¡Y está abrazando al otro!

-Che, ya sabía yo que Pancho andaba encamotado por Miguel.

Los cuatro chicos se agolparon contra la pared para escuchar mejor lo que decía. No querían perderse nada de lo que iba a suceder.

* * *

-Espérame aquí Julio, no tardaré.

Daniel se alejó de Julio. Tenía que volver atrás para recuperar la linterna que se les cayó nada más entrar a la cueva. Bolivia no se sentía muy seguro allí dentro, así que se acurrucó en un rincón y decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a Dani, procurando no pensar mucho en las historias de fantasmas. Tiró del chullo que llevaba en la cabeza y consiguió relajarse un poco.

Al cabo de un rato escuchó pasos y levantó la mirada con la esperanza de que fuera Dani, pero solo vio una sombra negra acercándose a él con paso lento. Se acurrucó aún más dentro de su poncho y volteó la cabeza para no mirarle ¡Seguro que era el fantasma! Ya no tenía escapatoria. Intentó no gritar de miedo y cerró los ojos. Se sorprendió bastante cuando la figura misteriosa se puso a su lado, pasó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y le abrazó ¿A qué venía eso? De repente un rayo de luz de luna se coló por uno de los agujeros de techo e iluminó por unos segundos el rostro del fantasma…Que dejó de ser un fantasma. Julio puso mala cara. Solo se trataba de Francisco ¿Por qué carajo lo abrazaba? Ya estaba a punto de levantarse para golpearle cuando algo hizo que se detuviese.

-Miguel, hay algo que llevo mucho tiempo esperando a decirte…

Oh, eso iba a ser bueno. Bolivia intentó aguantar la risa. Francisco lo estaba confundiendo con su hermano, lo cual no era raro teniendo en cuenta que esa noche los dos iban vestidos igual y que en la cueva apenas había luz. Esperaría hasta escuchar lo que tenía que decir, y luego se quitaría el chullo de la cabeza y le daría la sorpresa. Sería muy divertido reírse de Francisco y acusarle de no saber distinguirlo de su hermano.

Sin embargo, cuando Francisco comenzó a hablar, Julio ya no tuvo tan claro que quisiera reírse de él.

-Para mi no ha sido fácil encontrar las palabras que quiero decirte ahora. Desde que llegamos a esta isla he tratado de encontrar la manera de poder quedarnos solos. Ah, no me malinterpretes, no es que no me guste que los demás se enteren, si no que quiero que seas en primero en oírlo. Por eso te traje a esta isla. Quería que estuviéramos los dos solos. Así es mucho más especial. Pero aun así no pareces darte cuenta de nada. Todo lo que he hecho todos estos días ha sido por ti. Cada cosa que he hecho ha sido para intentar hacerte feliz: el volley, los juegos en la playa, las veces en las que te cambiaba el turno de limpieza, la vez aquella que te hice cosquillas…Miguel, yo…Te quiero. Es lo que llevo siglos intentando decirte. Cada día que pasa no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Cada minuto me enamoro más y más. Si te hubiera inventado a mi medida no serías tan perfecto como lo eres ahora. Solo espero que aceptes lo que siento. Porque…-Francisco cogió la manos del otro entre las suyas.- ¡Quiero que seas mi pareja! Intentémoslo. No hay otra persona en el mundo a la que pueda querer más que a ti. Te amo.

Y entonces Francisco alargó una mano para retirar el chullo de la cabeza de su acompañante…Y se dio cuenta de que quien estaba con él era Julio, no Miguel. Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos, con Bolivia mirándole con la boca totalmente abierta y cara de "pero que birlochas es esto", hasta que de repente Ecuador pegó un grito. Julio también pegó un grito. Y como si fueran ecos se oyeron los gritos de Manu, Martín, Sebas y Luciano, que también estaban escondidos en la cueva y que en ese momento salieron de su escondite.

-¿¡QUÉ HACEIS VOSOTROS ACÁ!

-¡Yo quería ver al fantasma!

-Y yo no tuve más remedio que seguirle…

-Manu y yo nos perdimos y acabamos aquí.

-¡Eso son puras weas, tu me obligaste a venir acá!

-¡Dejadlo ya!- Francisco tuvo que apoyar la mano en la pared para no caerse. Todo le había salido mal, rematadamente mal.- Julio, ¿Tu sabes dónde está tu hermano?

Pero Bolivia no podía contestar. Solo miraba fijamente a la entrada de la cueva, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión en su cara que era una mezcla de temor y sorpresa. Ecuador volteó la vista hacia hacia atrás y el corazón casi se le paró del susto.

En la entrada de la cueva estaba Miguel. Y por la cara que tenía, lo había escuchado todo.

Francisco pensó que sin lugar a dudas aquel era el peor momento de su vida.

Se acercó a Miguel para tratar de explicarle lo que había sucedido, pero el peruano le apartó la mano de un manotazo y le miró con odio. Miguel se sentía terriblemente dolido y traicionado, y las lágrimas luchaban para no escaparse de sus ojos. No iba a ponerse a llorar delante de todos.

-Miguel…-Francisco se acercó rapidamente al peruano y le tomó de las manos. Luciano dio un paso adelante para acercarse él también, pero Sebas le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza, para indicarle que no debía intervenir. Chile y Argentina miraban la escena con interés, aunque tampoco tenían intención de intervenir. Ninguno de los cuatro sabía lo que estaba pasando exactamente, pero intuían que Miguel estaba muy enfadado y que era posible que esos dos acabaran peleando. Estarían alerta por si eso sucedía, para intentar separarlos.

-Francisco…tu y mi hermano…

-¡Puedo explicarlo!

-No. Ya se lo que pasa aquí. Es tan sencillo que no se como no me di cuenta antes.

-Uff, que bueno que digas eso, ya creía que tu…

-Primero me chamullaste para hacerme creer que te importaba. Y yo me lo creí. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pero solo me usaste para acercarte a mi broder.

Francisco se quedó de piedra ¿¡Por qué Miguel se empeñaba en buscarle una explicación tan retorcida a la situación! Era totalmente absurdo pensar que el pudiera estar interesado en Julio de esa manera ¡Si estaba claro que Bolivia no lo soportaba! Si no hubiera estado en una situación tan tensa como aquella, probablemente se hubiera echado a reír.

-¡Fue un error, yo no estaba buitreando con tu hermano, lo que yo quería decir es…!

-Ya no quiero oír nada más, Francisco. Deja que me borre antes de que arme bronca.

-¡Quiero que me escuches!

-¡No quiero escucharte ya!¡No tienes ni idea de lo que siento ahora, y ninguna excusa me hará sentir mejor!- Miguel apartó la mano de Francisco, pero no la soltó. Miró a Ecuador a los ojos, casi con desesperación. Aquella mirada asustó a Francisco. No era una mirada de odio, si no una mirada vacía y con algo de decepción.- No te entiendo Francisco. No se a lo que juegas conmigo. Dijiste que yo te importaba, y estuve esperando porque pensé que quizás eso significaba algo más. Pero ya veo que me equivoqué contigo.

Esas palabras dañaron a Ecuador, que en esos momentos trataba de calmarse para poder decir alguna cosa que sonara convincente. Pero una vez más, las palabras se amontonaban en su cerebro y morían en su boca, sin tener oportunidad de ser pronunciadas ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirle a Miguel que todo aquello fue un malentendido, que la única persona a la que quería era a él? ¿¡Por qué!

Ah, pero todavía podía arreglar la situación. Tenía un testigo que sabía que la declaración iba dirigida a Miguel. Julio había escuchado perfectamente sus palabras y sabía lo que había pasado.

-Julio, tu sabes lo que pasó ¡Dile a tu hermano que las palabras de antes eran para él! ¡Díselo!

Pero Julio estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir nada. No podía creerse que Francisco intentara declararse a su broder de aquella forma. Ecuador nunca le cayó especialmente bien, y no le hacía mucha gracia pensar en él como el novio de su hermano. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de romper para siempre la relación que los unía, si simplemente se quedaba callado y no le contaba a su hermano la verdad. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que las palabras de Francisco habían sido sinceras, y que realmente él amaba a Miguel ¿Qué hacer entonces?

Nada. No hizo nada. Julio simplemente se quedó callado. No porque quisiera, ya que le hubiera gustado decir muchas cosas en ese momento, pero la indecisión pudo con él y se quedó callado, sin saber lo que decir. Quizás era lo mejor. Así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: Ecuador no volvería a hablar con Perú, y su hermano dejaría de pensar en Pancho ¿Pero de verdad eso era lo correcto? ¿No se merecía el ecuatoriano el corazón de su hermano después de todo lo que había echo?

Miguel no necesitaba oír a su hermano, estaba completamente seguro de que sus pensamientos acerca de lo ocurrido eran los correctos. Él quería mucho a Francisco, estaba seguro de que lo amaba. Deseaba que las palabras que antes había pronunciado el ecuatoriano fueran para él, pero no podía ser. Encima Pancho intentaba hacer que su pobre broder mintiera para ayudarle. Un sentimiento de rabia empezó a apoderarse de él, la misma rabia que sentía cuando algo no salía como él esperaba, una rabia mezclada con decepción, la misma que sintió siglos atrás cuando estaba en guerra.

Volteó para salir de la cueva, pero antes giró la cabeza y tan solo pronunció las dos palabras que menos había pronunciado a lo largo de su vida. Y esas palabras fueron demoledoras para Francisco:

-Ecuador…te odio.

* * *

Y aquí acaba este capítulo. Lo se, soy mala XDD No tengo nada más que decir, solo espero no recibir muchos tomatazos :´D

Y ahora la información marcada por los astericos.

*En esos siglos, la Isla Floreana no estaba habitada aún, así que allí solo vivían bucaneros y piratas que iban de paso. Los que se quedaba allí lanzaban barriles con cartas al agua, con la esperanza de que fueran recogidas por los barcos.

**La novela a la que se refiere Francisco es Moby-Dick de Herman Melville, que está basada en hechos reales acontecidos en la isla Floreana. La novela cuenta cómo el buque ballenero Essex fue hundido por una ballena cerca de esta isla. El fantasma del que habla Francisco podría tratarse, según leyendas locales, del capitán Ahab, el hombre que comandaba el barco.


End file.
